


sweet ordinary life

by aflor



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: AU, Dani and Jamie moms, Dani pregnant, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dani, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflor/pseuds/aflor
Summary: Just Dani and Jamie being the cutest, funniest, fluffiest mums in the world. This will be a small series of chapters centeredaround their motherhood, and their relationship through it.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 37
Kudos: 116





	1. Morning sickness, Jamie's pancakes and injuries

It was the third month, and the morning sickness persisted. She hated it, because apart from not being a nice way to start your day, it always woke Jamie up; and it was Sunday, Sundays are for resting and sleeping late. “Stop it Dani, it doesn’t bother me. I told you a thousand times, I don’t mind waking up early”. Jamie tried to calm Dani down, she was very upset. “Dani, come on, look at me” she held Dani’s face with her hands. But she insisted on not looking at her, pulling away. “I look so ugly right now. I just threw up and I’m all swollen I don’t want you to see me”. _God, she’s so dramatic_ . Jamie thought, and it was true; Dani’s hormones, as it was expected, were all over the place lately. A new level of patience had been built up by Jamie, having to face all of Dani’s strange cravings, which tended to appear in the middle of the night, and she was... persistent. “Baby, I'm seriously going to be mad if you keep saying those things. You’re so beautiful… in fact, I must tell you...being pregnant makes you sexier” Dani chuckled. “You’re literally crazy”. Jamie smiled widely as she saw Dani finally giving in and looking at her. Jamie couldn’t resist and left a sweet kiss on Dani’s lips, which was abruptly cut off by Dani yelling _I haven't brushed my teeth yet!_.

It was a very sunny Sunday, for being winter, and being London. Turns out they had made a promise to a certain little person to go have a picnic and roller skating in the park. Although Dani wasn’t feeling that well, she knew there was no way they would cancel. She was sitting around the kitchen table having the tea Jamie would prepare especially for her every morning, a ginger-minty blend of organic herbs traditionally used to help prevent occasional morning sickness and pregnancy nausea. She found endearing how much Jamie took care of her, how she put her and their family first at all times; which led her to think that she never had that growing up, and without wanting to, she felt a tear running through her face. She quickly removed it, not wanting to ruin the moment with her silly mood swings.

Jamie was making blueberry pancakes, one of the few things that didn’t make Dani sick in the morning, and her specialty, according to the members of their home. Dani couldn’t resist getting up and going to her, hugging her from behind. After the quick initial surprise, Jamie turned around to kiss her wife, sweet quick kisses, they were soft, but firm. Like they wanted to savour each one of them with purpose. “I want a kiss! I want a kiss! I want a kiss!” Olivia came running into the kitchen, trying to separate her mums with her little arms to gain their attention. Dani started laughing as she took her in her arms, covering her with kisses. “Morning, munchkin”. Jamie looked at them amusingly. “Well, what am I? A painting? No kisses for me or what?” Olivia looked at her bursting out a little laugh, as she went from Dani’s arms to hers, to do the same as earlier.

Olivia wasn’t aware yet that she was going to be a big sister in exactly six months. It had been Dani’s idea to wait until her second trimester to tell her the news. She was sure their daughter was going to have a hard time learning that she won’t be the main center of attention anymore, and she wanted to delay that moment as much as possible. Jamie disagreed with her, she didn’t think that it would be an issue. Of course, she ended up respecting her wife’s decision, after all she was the one with the hard work of carrying their baby for the second time.

Olivia was five years old, going on six in the spring. She was the spitting image of Dani, Jamie thought; her little freckles on and around the nose, that giant smile which could light up any room, the golden hair. Her occurrences and wit, her cheekiness; that was all Jamie’s, Dani always said. It had been the three of them for almost six years now, and Dani was terrified that this new life would disrupt their perfect child’s happiness. Those were normal and typical fears of any mum about having their second child, she told herself, but still she couldn’t help worrying.

It wasn’t difficult for Dani to hide her _still_ tiny bump, of course the winter season contributed. She was wearing a slightly oversized lilac jumper which gave nothing away. She found herself positively drooling over Jamie’s whole look, black jean overalls and a tight white t-shirt which accentuated her arm’s muscles in a way that made Dani feel too hot for being January. She blamed all the fuss on the hormones, although she didn’t normally need a particular reason to find her wife insanely hot. She tried to think about something else, because it was neither the time nor the place to have those kinds of thoughts.

There they were sitting around a picnic blanket on the grass, morning sickness was a thing of the past just now, as she found herself eating nonstop. She noticed Jamie looking at her amusedly when she devoured a little sandwich like it was the last day of her life. They were in the sweet company of her now long time friends Hannah and Owen. They were the first ones to become parents; they had a boy, Leo, who had obviously become Olivia’s best friend. Although he was two years older than her, the girl would for sure boss him around all the time. “Oh God. Oh my God Jamie, please go there and tell your daughter to go slower” Dani practically commanded Jamie. As it appeared, being pregnant made Dani noticeably bossy, and that both annoyed and amused her wife. “For God’s sake that little gremlin is going to be the end of me” Jamie said as she came back. “Jamie, don’t call our daughter gremlin!” Dani scolded her. She laughed, she knew how much that irritated her and she did it on purpose for her own enjoyment.

Dani found herself nervous as she was about to tell her friends the happy news, she knew she had to be careful enough for her daughter not to notice, but taking into account that she and Leo were roller skating and riding a bike respectively, it was very unlikely that she would be putting any attention to anything adult related.“So you guys… we wanted to tell you something”. Jamie uttered almost shyly while holding her second beer of the afternoon. “You’re finally taking cooking lessons!” Owen joked in an overexcited tone. “Owen!” Hannah lightly bumped Owen’s arm scolding him. Owen always joked about how insanely bad Jamie was at the kitchen, and how Olivia would secretly phone him to tell him she couldn’t take her mum’s food anymore. “Haha. So funny mate.” Dani couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Oi, what are you laughing about now? I’m wondering who will make you that awesome tea and those awesome pancakes from now on”. Jamie told Dani half pretending to be hurt. Dani pretended to pout in return. “Well what’s the news then? I’m so intrigued” Hannah interjected. “Show them babe” Jamie said as all eyes were set on Dani. She proudly held her little bump caressing it through the wool material of her sweater. “OH MY GOD!” Hannah truly shouted. “Ssh. Olivia doesn’t know yet”. Hannah was covering her mouth now, eyes bright with joy. "You really can’t keep it in your pants Jamie, poor Dani” Owen joked pretending to tell her off. They all laughed. “What can I say, she’s irresistible”. Jamie said as Dani rolled her eyes smiling. “That’s such great news, really. I’m so happy for you.” Owen said in a serious tone this time, and Hannah agreed.

The sun was shining, and Dani seated with her back resting on Jamie’s side. Checking that Olivia was far from them, Jamie took the opportunity to hug Dani and hold her bump tracing little circles on it, caressing it. “You guys are too cute”. Hannah said, as she took a polaroid picture of them. Owen had left to be nearer the kids, given that they were being rather reckless racing. Dani turned around to kiss Jamie sweetly, she just felt like it. She was in fact feeling a little overwhelmed by all the happiness surrounding her. They were still kissing when they heard the yelling. _Oh no, not again_ . Both Jamie and Hannah went running to the spot where Olivia was crying inconsolably. Jamie told Dani to please stay there as she didn’t need any distress in her state. Of course, Dani didn’t listen and went there to see what was happening. There were screams, crying, and Leo trying to explain she had told her friend to slow down just before the disaster. It resulted in Olivia falling over her own right middle finger, and now it was half bent and it was becoming purple-ish. “Okay, okay let’s all calm down. I’m taking her right away to the emergency room and you guys meet me there once you have picked everything up.” All seemed to agree, all but Dani. She was pale as the clouds in the sky. And Jamie saw it coming before it happened, being able to catch her right before she collapsed. _God, this was going to be a hell of a Sunday_ , Jamie thought.

……

“You scared the hell out of me, baby” This was the first thing Dani heard after she fainted. “And Olivia, she even stopped crying being so worried about her mommy.” Dani found herself on a clinic’s bed. “What-What happened? Jamie! Where’s Oli? How 's the baby?”. Dani started panicking. “Sh, sh. Relax. Everything 's fine. You fainted when you saw Olivia’s finger, which I understand, it was really gross”. Dani looked at her with a warning. “Okay, okay. The baby’s perfectly fine. And Olivia too. Hannah and Owen are with her, she was so brave. She has a pink cast.”. Dani winced. “I can’t believe I wasn’t with her. I'm so silly--” Jamie didn’t let her finish. “Hey, stop that. She was asking about you the whole time. You don’t give yourself enough credit, you’re an amazing mum and you know it. “ Dani smiled as Jamie placed a little kiss on her forehead.

The second cast Olivia wore in two months. She couldn’t believe it. “Dani, that’s nothing. As a kid I broke my leg, arm, knee, fingers, also a foot. Several times. It’s perfectly normal.” Dani looked at her with eyes so big it seemed they were going to pop out. “Okay. That wasn’t helpful. All I’m saying is…. it’s nothing serious. Shit happens, and we’ll be more cautious, even more now than before; come on you have to rest.” They were in bed already, Olivia had finally fallen asleep after many failed attempts, being too hectic because of the incident. Contrary to the usual, this time Jamie was the big spoon, and she placed little kisses on Dani’s neck, making her shiver unintentionally. _This is not how I pictured this night_ , Dani thought to herself. But she knew for sure Jamie wouldn’t agree to having sex after her collapsing at the park. _Bed rest for the night_ , the doctor had said, so she had to hide her horniness from Jamie, unless for that night. _Fucking hormones_ , she thought just before falling asleep.


	2. Bad habits, half lies and Jamie's sex face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pinch of angst, a pinch of smut  
> Hope you like it <3  
> pd: I missed Olivia in this chapter, in the upcoming ones I'll try to deepen on her character,  
> because I think she's too cute, and smart.  
> Please leave me a comment if you want me to go on with the story :)

They both decided they wouldn’t take Olivia to school the next day. Dani was worried she would feel bad in class because of her injury, and even though she attended the same school where Dani taught, she wouldn’t be able to check on her that much being busier than usual due to exam season. Therefore, Jamie would take Oli to the flower shop with her until Dani finished the school day, and she would pick her up there.

That morning, Oli entered their mum’s room making her best impression of a fake sick face to try to convince them she wasn’t feeling well enough to go to school, even though she actually felt perfectly fine. “Quit it sprout, you don’t need to fake. You’re coming to work with me today.” Jamie winked at her daughter. Dani laughed, but then she didn’t miss the opportunity to scold her _mini me_ . “Hey Oli, you know we don’t tolerate lies in this home do we?” Dani tried to hold her laugh as she saw her daughter’s _I’m in trouble_ face. But then, her gesture quickly changed to an inquisitive one. “But then. Why is it wrong when I lie but not when mum does it?”. The little one asked Dani with all her true and innocent curiosity. Dani heard Jamie swallow. “What are you talking about?”

Jamie tried to deviate from the conversation but Dani insisted. “Olivia Rose Taylor, speak now”. When Dani used her daughter’s full name, it was serious. “Mmh…” she hesitated. “...well, sometimes when I’m with mum and you’re not with us she smokes a cigarette, or more.” Silence filled the air. Dani looked at Jamie, furious. “Am I in trouble?” Olivia asked, almost whispering. “No. You’re not, sweetie.” Dani’s tone was deadly serious. “Dani, I -” Jamie tried to explain herself but Dani didn’t let her. “We’ll talk about it later, alone.” Dani said without even looking at her, as she got out of bed and started her daily routine thinking about how shitty her day had started.

Breakfast was spent between awkward silences. Before they departed to their respective places of work, Dani kissed her daughter goodbye as she told her to behave herself during the day; when Jamie leant to kiss her wife as it was usual, Dani pulled away. 

“Are you seriously not going to kiss me?” She was genuinely surprised. It was obvious that Dani was angry at her, but this seemed too much. “Jamie, it’s not the time.” Dani didn’t back down. “Fine then”. Jamie’s tone was dry, trying to hide how hurt she really was by her wife’s affront.

…….

Mornings at the _Leafling_ were always busy, but Monday mornings: those were the worst. The first couple of hours, Olivia had been driving her crazy, going from here to there, touching everything and wanting to ‘help’ which Jamie had repeatedly said _no_ to. Although all customers found the little girl extremely cute, Jamie was really beginning to lose her patience. _Patience_. That reminded her of Dani. Of the several conversations they had had about working on patience; Jamie had always admired Dani’s, it was endless. Hers, on the other hand… needed improvement. That thought made her aware of the little but constant twist she was feeling on her stomach, knowing there was a really hot blonde teacher on the other side of town, who wanted to kill her.

Finally, at 10am Olivia fell asleep on the back room couch. She thanked the heavens; she loved that little gremlin with all of her heart but _God_ she was relentless. She was a little lost in her thoughts when she heard a distant voice calling her. “Earth to Jamie!” . She then recognized the voice, it was her best friend’s, Owen. “Hi mate, what ya doing here?”. She noticed how her friend studied her. “I met some providers for the restaurant near here. What 's going on? I know that face. Trouble in _lesbian paradise_?” Owen joked and of course, Jamie rolled her eyes. 

“Ssssh, Olivia is back there sleeping, I don’t want her to hear anything.” She knew the man wouldn’t give up. “Olivia told Dani that I had been smoking, with her around to make matters worse.” Owen chuckled. “God, you’re fucked.”. Owen already knew all the story about this cigarette issue. Jamie had always been a smoker, since she was a young teenager; Dani, on the other hand, began smoking when she started dating her, but they both agreed and promised it would be completely over once they had kids. For Jamie, it was horrible. She really had a hard time quitting it; however, she let herself smoke one or two when she was really stressed, making the giant mistake of doing it in front of her daughter. 

“Is that all, really?. How bad can it be? I reckon you’ll make up at the end of the day for sure.” Jamie sighed at her friend’s remark. “I dunno. It was all so tense. Like she didn’t want to talk to me, or look at me. And maybe, just maybe, the fact that we don’t.. you know, for about a week now, well I guess it makes everything worse.” Owen raised an eyebrow. “So you’re not fucking, you should have started from there”. Jamie hushed him. Owen thought for a minute. “So.. the way I see it my friend, you two need to shag, and problem solved. And I might have a plan for that.” Jamie looked at him skeptically, but secretly dying to know about that plan.

Turned out, the plan was that Owen would take Olivia to his house so she would have lunch with him, Hannah, and Leo. That way, when Dani would come to the shop to pick Oli up, they would be alone to talk and… see where that’d take them. Olivia was more than thrilled about having lunch with the Sharma’s; so now it was only Jamie at the shop waiting for Dani. Normally, Dani would finish her school day at 4pm, however, because of exams, she had more classes in her care. Also, she would spend almost a couple of extra hours getting ahead marking papers at her office. Eventually, at 6pm the teacher was setting foot in the shop. She was dying to see her family, after spending all day away from them; although she was angry at Jamie, she couldn’t deny how much her whole body missed her when she wasn’t around.

“Hello there! Where’s my favorite little sweet girl?” She said with the softest voice ever. “I’m here I suppose.” Jamie joked shyly, coming back from inside the back room. “Hey. Where 's Oli?” Dani greeted her not too cheerfully but certainly not as mad as in the early morning. Jamie tried to interpret Dani’s look. “She’s at Owen’s.” 

“At Owen 's?” Dani repeated not following her. “Yeah, Owen passed by to say hi and she practically begged him to go with him. So I let her”. Jamie lied a little. “Jamie, you could have asked me, I’m bringing all the homework that she missed today. It’s a school day, not everything can be fun”. Jamie felt irritated, as Dani lectured her. 

“Dani, I think we need to talk about other things.” Dani sighed, looking away. “Can you look at me? Given the fact that you don’t kiss me anymore you could at least look at me.” Now Dani looked at her. “Oh please Jamie, stop being a child. You know you’re in no position to act hurt-” Jamie interrupted. “I’m not acting, I’m hurt.” She was being sincere. “Well I guess I’m hurt too Jay. I trust you with everything, I never go behind your back no matter how silly the matter is. And you choose to start smoking _now_ of all times? When I’m fucking pregnant and you do it in front of your five year old daughter. Yeah I’m fucking hurt.” Jamie observed her, she was positively overreacting because of the hormones, she knew that, as she also knew she had a point. “I’m sorry, Dani. I truly am.” 

Dani remained silent. Staring at Jamie, then looking away, as she started to cry. “God, Dani please don’t cry.” She leaned towards her and hugged her, hoping she wouldn’t push her away again. And she didn’t. “Why do you cry? I swear I won’t do it again.” She tried to calm her, she absolutely hated her being hurt. Dani stepped back and wiped her tears away. “Because you make me mad and at the same time insanely horny.” Jamie opened her eyes so hard it hurt. And then she laughed. “Don’t laugh at me. Gosh I hate being pregnant.” Jamie placed one blonde lock behind Dani’s ear, softly. “Don’t say that. Turns out you make me insanely horny too, and I thought you weren’t in the mood, and that's why…. we haven’t done it in a couple days.” Jamie spoke almost whispering. “Jamie I’m horny 24/7 for fuck’s sake” Dani uttered in a serious desperate tone making Jamie let out a gasp. “Language, lady!” She joked. And Dani pouted. “I reckon we can call this a day. Let me change the sign to closed and you and I are gonna have a little debate back there in the room” 

Having closed the door behind them, Jamie started kissing Dani hard against that same door without much delicacy. “Jamie, pregnant” Dani reminded her between kisses. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Dani laughed. “It’s fine babe just avoid banging me onto things”. Jamie started pressing her lips into Dani’s neck, leaving a trace of wet kisses. “No worries, I’m more interested in _banging you_.” Dani chuckled; but the chuckle didn’t last long as she let out a moan when she felt Jamie’s thigh press into her center. “Jamie” Dani begged. “Okay I see we’re not up for much teasing, how do you want me babe?” Jamie said into Dani’s ear, which made her legs tremble combined with Jamie’s thrusting into her thigh. “Fi.. fingers”.

It still amazed Jamie how much Dani’s teacher outfits turned her on. It didn’t have to be too much, simply her collar white shirts, the high waisted suit pants which fitted her butt perfectly. And thank God she didn’t wear her reading glasses at the moment, or else she would have gone feral by now. She unbuttoned her shirt enough to be able to cup one of Dani’s breasts as she did the same with the trousers, her hand finding its way inside her panties. “Fuck Dani you’re so wet for me. Aren’t you?” Dani knew how much of a talker Jamie was during sex, but she was far too gone to even reply when she felt fingers going up and down testing her folds. She felt one of Jamie’s fingers tentatively brush against her clit, but it didn’t last long.

“No tease, please.” Jamie smirked as she kept sucking Dani’s pulse point. Then, noticing how worked up her wife was already, she slid one finger smoothly inside her. Dani moaned and not precisely sweetly. “More”. Dani pleaded. Jamie didn’t hesitate this time, as she added a second finger, giving her just time enough to get used to it to add a third one. She started a relentless pace, in and out, teasing a little with her thumb into the clit. “Yeah, yeah, right there, God Jamie I’m gonna come”. Jamie started curling her fingers as she hit the right point she knew would make Dani go crazy. “Babe, please the clit, the clit and that’s it.” Jamie bit Dani’s neck a little too strongly. “Jamie, hickeys!” Dani scolded her. “Don’t be a smart-ass.” Jamie said looking her at the eyes at the same time she withdrew her fingers, to which Dani responded with a loud groan. But before she had time to verbally complain, Jamie was pulling down both her trousers and underwear, as she situated herself at her center, placing Dani’s right leg over her shoulder. “Fuck!!” Dani shouted, as she felt how Jamie was eating her out without any care. Jamie knew her wife couldn’t last much more so she tried to make it quick, but not without enjoying herself. “You’re exquisite.” she said as she looked up to meet Dani’s gaze. And she knew that was it, two or three more strokes of her tongue on Dani’s clit made her come undone. 

Being together for so many years now, she knew exactly the signs which indicated Dani’s orgasm. When she went down on her, it surely meant being almost strangled with her legs, heavy pulling of hair, and lots, lots of cursing. And that’s exactly how it went once again. Slowly, they helped each other stand, and Jamie had to hold Dani by her waist so she wouldn’t collapse due to her trembling legs. “That was something huh?” Jamie teased her. “Fucking insane I’d say. Pregnant sex is really _something_.” Jamie laughed at Dani’s remark and added “That’s what I’ve heard.” Dani smirked. “Do you think you’re going away with this?” Dani said as she leant towards her to bite Jamie’s lower lip, placing both arms around Jamie’s neck. The moment was drastically interrupted by the sound of both her cellphones sounding at the same time. “Fucking hell” Jamie cursed. It was Hannah and Owen. Turned out Olivia had been crying asking for their mums as her hand began to hurt, so they had no choice but to leave at the instant. 

There was a sweet silence in the car as they made their way to the Sharma’s. Dani decided to put a hand on Jamie’s thigh as she began to caress it softly. “Dani…” Jamie warned her. “What? It’s just a sweet innocent touch. I feel bad I left you…. _wanting_ ”. Jamie smiled widely. “Dani, you didn’t do anything, and it’s not like I wanted to fuck you so you would fuck me. But please as much as I like your touch it distracts me a little.” Jamie explained. “It scares me how naturally you use the word _fuck._ Remember we have a five year old around ninety per cent of the time” Dani scolded her. “Okay, grandma.” Dani didn’t want to laugh at Jamie’s remark but she was far too happy not to.

“Mommy, mommy!” Olivia went running from the kitchen table to the entrance where her mums had just arrived. She practically threw herself at Dani as she managed not to fall. “Okay I see I’m not needed here” Jamie kidded. It was always like that, when Olivia was sick, or hurt, she always tended to stick to Dani like glue, it didn’t bother Jamie actually, because she knew she chose her on many other occasions, so it was something like fifty fifty. Jamie went to greet Owen at the kitchen, while Dani, Hannah and the kids stayed in the living room. “Mmmh, I can see my plan worked perfectly.” Owen said, and Jamie felt herself blush. “You can’t deny that hair Taylor” Owen joked around. “Well yeah, there was a bit of a fight but… pretty good at the end.” Owen smiled proudly. 

When they returned to the living room, they found Olivia asleep on Dani’s arms. “I think we have to head home already.” Dani told her wife. “No, please stay at least for a glass of wine.” Hannah practically begged. “Well, soda for the _preggers_ ” Jamie joked. Both kids were asleep on the living room couch now, so the grown ups headed to the kitchen to have a drink. “Hhmm” Dani cleared her throat. “For the record, today is a total exception to the rule. No more drinks, or social life/not doing homework in school days.” The blonde uttered as it went for everyone, but it was clearly directed at her wife beside her. Owen and Hannah laughed, as Jamie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “God, what am I going to do with this know-it-all here, huh?” Jamie teased. “Adore her, what else.” Hannah said, smirking, as Dani gave her five. “Now you know babe” Dani said, winking. Jamie couldn’t resist kissing her wife.

It was 9.30pm and Jamie knew without Dani telling her, it was time to leave. “Oh please, can I take this wine home? Fuck it’s too good.” Jamie begged as she took the last sip out of her glass, making a pleasure face that left nobody indifferent. Dani started laughing hysterically. “What, what is it?” Jamie genuinely asked. “You just made your sex face” Owen spat out laughing. “Owen!” Hannah scolded him. “No I didn’t” Jamie’s Northern accent sounded heavier as she said that. “Oh yeah babe, you absolutely did.” Jamie looked at her raising both her brows in an attempt to scold her wife for exposing her intimacies. “Oi, we'll talk about this at home…” They all laughed.


	3. Ballet, creeps and tantrums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the news are out finally. Let's try not to hate little Olivia, she's just a (very spoiled) little girl whose whole world is her  
> two mums, and she's far from ready to share them.   
> (ALSO, we’ll see in the next one where Olivia’s attitude comes from, I assure you she’s not an insufferable child and everything will fall into place)
> 
> Love how these two lovebirds argue and then make up like after two seconds. 
> 
> Coming up, Karen Clayton, some unexpected emergency visit to the hospital, and Jamie's birthday.
> 
> hope you like this :)
> 
> I want to know what you think!!
> 
> xx  
> (suggestions welcomed)

It was getting harder and harder for Dani to hide her incipient bump from her daughter. Seemed like it was time to tell little Oli the news, which made her rather nervous. Dani was a naturally nervous person, anxious at times; thankfully, her relationship with Jamie had helped a lot dealing with all of that, her wife being a huge support to her whenever she had any of her episodes.

On top of that, she hadn’t told her mother the news either. She was certainly avoiding it, because she knew for a fact that the first thing Karen Clayton would do is to book the first flight that headed to London…. and she wasn’t in the mood for that now. Or like ever.

Her relationship with her mother had always been troubled. She was practically drunk throughout all of her adolescence; when her father died, the family concept that she had once known, vanished completely. Waiting for hours at school because Karen would forget to pick her up, eating shit canned food because her mother was almost never in the mood for cooking; having to endure lots of short and turbulent relationships with men with whom her mother never settled.

Thank heavens, that was nothing like her life now. What she had built with Jamie was something she had always dreamt of when she was a kid, and she couldn’t be prouder of it. Needless to say, Karen wasn’t her biggest supporter when she came out; firstly, she refused to believe that she was really a lesbian, she’d say it was a phase. Then, she’d say she was doing all of it to punish her for being a bad mother to her. That last statement was the one that hurt her the most. She didn’t believe her mother would think something so pure, healthy and wholesome like her relationship with Jamie could be something made up in order to upset her. However, once Olivia came to their lives, she softened; she started being more involved in her daughter’s life. Truth be told, Karen adored that child, and she was happy that her daughter had a grandma that loved her like that. So, she bore with her mum, despite all her flaws.

Dani was entering her eighteenth pregnancy week. Pretty soon they’d be able to know the baby’s gender. They had agreed it was time to tell Olivia, however, they’d wait until the end of the day to tell her. Olivia had her monthly ballet performance, and she was - as always - extremely excited to show her mums what she had learned.

As it was usual on their Saturday mornings, Jamie and Dani were entangled to each other in bed, both of them naked; trying to make the most of the little free time they had alone these days. Dani’s morning sickness wasn't as usual as before, fortunately. However, her horniness persisted. Her breasts were swollen, and bigger than normally, due to the milk production. Jamie didn’t complain at all though.

“They really are _huge_ ,” Jamie said in awe, putting her arm around Dani’s waist, to get her even closer to her body.  
“You’re obsessed!” Dani scolded her and laughed in desperation.  
Jamie leaned towards Dani’s neck, placing a soft but firm kiss in her pulse point, at the same time as she cupped one of her boobs.

“Jamie! Stop it. It still hurts”. Dani told her off. Turned out, her wife had spent rather too much time on what she proclaimed was Dani’s favorite body part. Dani obviously had fought her by telling her she thought that was her smile. After a few laughs, Jamie didn’t back down on her statement, focusing all of her attention on her breasts. Apparently, at one point while they were having sex she got too invested with the sucking, and although Dani didn’t complain at the moment (being too lost in the pleasure), it ended up with a couple of hickeys and her nipples being a little too sore.

Jamie stopped indeed, putting on her best angel face and changing her direction; now leading her right hand towards Dani’s center. Dani moaned, eyes shut, as her wife teased her clit with very very slow circling movements. She started moving her hips against Jamie's hand impatiently.

“Mommy!” Olivia’s sleepy voice at the other side of the door made them freeze on the spot.

“Fuck Jamie, I’m going to kill you” Dani scolded her, feeling frustrated. Now because of her stubbornness she was left half done. “Go shower, I’ll make her breakfast and then you dress her” Dani commanded quickly putting her light blue nightgown on.

  
“K, boss” Jamie said amusedly. One thing she was sure of, Dani was the only person in the world she’d let boss her around.

After Dani got out of the shower, she dressed and went to check how their girls were going. However, she found Jamie with her arms in her hips and the little one with her arms crossed on the edge of her bed.

“What’s happening here? We have less than an hour to get going to the theatre” Dani was confused.

“Well this little _spoiled brat_ here doesn’t want me to dress here. She says I don’t know how to do it properly.” Jamie sounded certainly exasperated.

  
Dani threw a scolding look at her wife, knowing she should have more patience and not talk to her daughter like that at the drop of a hat. Jamie rolled her eyes in response.

“Okay you deal with it, I need a coffee the size of my head.” Jamie left the scene.

“Olivia you should be more considerate with mum, if she didn’t know how to dress you, you should have told her how.” Dani explained.

  
Truth was, Jamie and Olivia had very similar personalities. They both were incredibly obstinate, impulsive and pretty intense in general; therefore, they'd occasionally be at odds.

Dani was finishing doing Olivia’s hair. She had to wear a high bun with a silk baby pink ribbon around it. They were both looking at the mirror situated at Oli’s little bathroom, when Dani realized that her daughter was observing her with a frown.

“What is it sweetheart?” Dani asked her.

“Mum, you look a little fat,” Olivia said in her innocence.

  
Even if she knew her daughter didn’t mean to hurt her, she felt a little self conscious, as she had already been thinking about how her body was changing so much and so fast, and not precisely in a very flattering way (contrary to Jamie's opinion).

She was wearing a slightly oversized loose black jumpsuit which revealed only subtly the roundness of her belly. Hopefully, after that day she wouldn’t have to keep hiding it, and she could wear whatever she wanted, as Oli would already know.

They were sitting in the front row and Dani noticed how her daughter's best friend's father was sitting right next to them. _Fuck,_ Dani cursed her luck. Molly was Olivia’s ballet best friend as she called her; her parents were divorced, and his father would religiously hit on Dani each time they would run into each other. Complimenting her hair, or her outfit, or telling her how they should go grab a coffee sometime. Fucking rude. She would want to yell at him _I AM A LESBIAN_ on every occasion; or that she was married, or that never in a million years she would be interested in him, but then she didn’t want to put on a show; honestly, she knew how to deal with him, the problem was Jamie. She had had to stop her from confronting him on previous occasions. Like that time when he whispered whatever nonsense she didn’t even remember dangerously close to her ear; she had to literally grab Jamie’s arm because she knew what would have happened otherwise.

It amused Dani the way Jamie had placed her hand on her thigh, as if she was somehow marking her territory. They had talked many times about how they didn’t like that sense of property that some couples dived in; for them it was more a kind of strong connection, of _belonging_. However, in this kind of situation, this little gesture of protection was more than welcomed.

The performance was delightful. They were positively drooling over her little star, so talented and cute; they couldn’t be prouder. Dani found herself crying unconsciously.

“Oh baby, come here.” Jamie found so tender that she’d get that emotional. She kissed her sweetly on the lips.

  
“We made that,” Dani replied, smiling through the tears, and letting herself be held by her wife. And it was true, Dani had carried Olivia in her belly for nine months, but both of them had raised her to the little bright child that she was today.

“Danielle” the man called her attention. She fucking hated being called _Danielle_ , and Jamie knew, that's why she chuckled in a low voice.“You’re certainly beaming today, have you done something to your hair?” The man said.

  
Jamie couldn’t believe how basic he could be. Before Dani had any chance to talk, Jamie leaned towards him, at the same time as she began rubbing Dani's belly softly. “Oh yeah, _we_ ’re pregnant again, that’s probably it” Jamie retorted blinking at him.

  
The man went pale, not expecting that. “Oh.. oh, mmh, congrats I guess.”

…

Jamie was in a bad mood, Dani could tell by how she was suspiciously silent in the car on the way back home. Besides, they had gone to have lunch to an Indian restaurant (Olivia’s favorite), to celebrate her lovely performance, and she had been acting positively grumpy. She knew her too well to know.

Olivia had fallen asleep at the back of the car, so she took the chance to talk to Jamie.

“Hey, what’s with the attitude? What's up?” Dani asked her softly, not wanting to start a fight over nothing.

  
“Dunno what you’re talking about” Jamie uttered.

  
“Come on. I know you Jamie. Talk to me.” She begged. Jamie sighed heavily.

  
“It infuriates me that that arsehole can hit on you every time he sees you, just in front of me and you don’t say a thing. And even worse you won't let me fucking hit him once and for all”. Jamie was angry.

“What would you want me to do, Jamie? It 's not worth it. We run into him once in a blue moon, there’s no need to put on a show and make our daughter uncomfortable.” Dani tried to explain to her.

Jamie didn’t reply.

  
“Please let’s not ruin this beautiful day with this bullshit.” Dani insisted.

  
“Fine.” Jamie finally gave in.

….

  
Olivia was taking her daily bath. However, being Saturday, she was granted extra time to play with her dolls in there. Jamie was washing the dishes they had left in the sink earlier in the morning. She noticed arms wrapping her from behind. Dani placed a sweet kiss on Jamie’s neck, smelling her perfume. “I love you.” She said softly. She knew she was smiling even without seeing her. Jamie turned around and pulled her as closest as possible to her “I love you too.” She kissed her once, twice, three times.. “Okay let’s stop it here.” Dani teased her. Jamie laughed as she licked her lips.

The time had come. They seated Olivia on the couch while they were sitting in chairs in front of her. _That’s weird as fuck_ , Jamie had told her earlier, when she suggested how they’d talk to her. _She’s gonna think we’re gonna die or something_ , Jamie joked, a joke Dani didn’t find funny.

“So, Oli, your mum and I have important news to share with you.” Dani began and Jamie nodded. They could see the growing curiosity in her daughter’s eyes. “We’re adding a new member to our family.” Dani announced happily. Jamie rolled her eyes at her wife’s ambiguous choice of words.

“WE’RE FINALLY GETTING A PUPPY!” Olivia shouted in excitement.

“For fucks’ sake…” Jamie whispered.

“No, no, no.” That’s the only thing that came out of Dani’s mouth being interrupted by Jamie.“You’re having a little brother or sister, Olivia. Your mum’s pregnant.” Jamie said openly, earning a scolding look from Dani.

“What?” Olivia said in disbelief.

“Yeah, sweets. You’re gonna be a big sis! Aren’t you excited?” Dani tried to sound as cheerful as possible, even though Jamie recognized her familiar anxious tone.

“That’s bullshit” Olivia uttered.

They couldn’t believe what they just heard.

“Olivia! What’s that language?” Dani was astonished.

“Hey, watch your tone,” Jamie said.

“Oh that’s why you’re fat like a cow then” Olivia said, this time intentionally hurting her mum.

“Oi! That’s it lady, go to your room now! You’re grounded.” Jamie commanded.

“I HATE YOU!” Olivia said as she went running towards her room.

Dani fucking knew that was going to happen.

...

Dinner time was close now. Olivia remained in her room. 

"She's proper crazy if she thinks she can talk to you like that." Jamie kept ranting about it. Dani was too worried to reply.

"That gremlin's gonna be grounded for a month at least." Jamie went on.

"Jamie, let's not overreact." Dani finally said.

"Are you serious?!" Jamie's irritated tone was obvious.

Dani thanked the odds when the telephone started ringing. _Saved by the bell_ , she thought, as she was in no mood for an argument with her wife.

"It's your mum." Jamie said dryly as she gave her the handset.

 _Fuck my life, the last thing I needed right now_ , Dani told to herself.

To make things worse, her mother had insisted on speaking to Olivia. She had told her like three times that she couldn't be in the phone because she was

grounded. However, she didn't seem to care, wanting to ask her granddaughter about her ballet performance.

As usual, Dani gave in. 

Just before passing the telephone to her daughter, she blocked the microphone to warn her daughter about not telling grandma the news yet. Oli nodded.

"Hi gran! Did you know my mum's pregnant?" 

Dani opened her mouth surprised by her daughter's malice. She could already hear the yelling coming from the other line.

 _She's gonna be grounded for MORE than one month_ , of that she was sure.


	4. Like the swan princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Quick update seems in order!
> 
> I just hated how things were left on the previous chapter.
> 
> It seems Rebecca Jessel had made an appearance on here (contrary to what I had planned), not complaining though  
> I think she fits just right. (No Peter rat Quint in sight, of that I'm sure)
> 
> Isn't Olivia the sweetest? After all, all families argue and have ups and downs, and this is no exception. I just think  
> they're proper cute.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about it ;)
> 
> take care!  
> xx

Dani knew Jamie like the back of her hand. She herself was very disappointed in Olivia's behaviour, and hurt, too. However, she felt as if it hit her wife differently; and she was determined to figure out what was going on in her mind.

Jamie certainly had a very hard time putting her feelings into words. She had grown up in an environment where opening up wasn’t really a thing. She grew up around men, traditionally tough men. Her father, Dennis, wasn’t a bad person, really; but he didn’t show much affection to his children throughout their childhood. He worked, a lot. And he raised them up making sure they had a plate of food on the table every day.; however, he lacked the necessary skills a parent should have to deal with their children’s emotions. Her big brother grew up to be a narcissist arsehole, rebelling against his mother’s abandonment by belittling women. That way, once he left home and made his way in life, neither him nor Jamie tried to maintain any kind of relationship. Mikey, her little brother, was just too little; she really acted like a mother figure around him, so she didn’t have time to put too much attention to her emotional needs.

Dani had positively changed that part of herself. She still struggled, yes, but she had developed some ways to deal with her inner demons, thanks to Dani’s good influence; she knew for a fact that she could count on her wife to share any kind of matter bothering her.

On Saturday night, they felt so drained about all that had happened, that they went to bed straight after dinner. Normally, Saturday nights were movie nights; the three of them would pick up a movie, and they would sit on the couch, their daughter in the middle of them. They would eat lots of popcorn and red twizzlers (Oli’s favourite), and which she only got to eat on special occasions. However, with Olivia being grounded and all of the drama, they just weren’t in the mood.

It was Sunday early morning. Dani and Jamie in bed. When Dani opened her eyes, she felt so tired. She felt as if she hadn’t rested at all. Noticing Jamie with her back resting on the headboard, her look fixed on the wall, she knew something was going on on that beautiful mind of hers.

  
“What’s the matter?” Dani asked her as she seated up, stretching her arms and leaning to the side to hug her. A few yawns escaped her mouth.

“Dani go back to sleep, you clearly need to rest.” Jamie said looking at her with a tender frown.

“Don’t change the subject, Jamie.” Dani blurted out, opening her eyes widely on purpose, so her wife would see she’s pretty awake. Jamie smiled, placing a soft little kiss on Dani’s forehead.

“I’m thinking about Olivia’s attitude yesterday.” She sounded pretty worried.

Dani nodded, not wanting to talk in order to give her wife time to articulate what she was thinking.

“It’s that...she sounded like a bully. And I fucking hate that. You know… about my mum’s story. Because of that, people called me all kinds of names; behind my back, and also to my face. Yeah, it kind of made me strong and all that, but I surely suffered on my own way.”

Dani nodded, this time with watering eyes. Thankfully Jamie wasn’t looking at her at the moment.

“I dunno, hearing my child talking like that… it hurt in more than one way.” Jamie went on.

“Jamie I’m so sorry. It 's so wrong. But believe me, we’re not letting her become that kind of person, of that I’m sure.” Dani consoled her. “We need to talk to her. But I was thinking that maybe you’re more suitable to have that conversation with her; tell her, in your words, your experience, I’m sure that’s the best way she’ll understand."

…

“Oli” Jamie said softly, caressing her daughter’s back. The little girl slowly turned around in her bed, looking at her mum with very sleepy eyes. “Morning sprout.” The brunette said sweetly.

“Aren’t you crossed at me?” Oli asked as she sat up on the bed.

Jamie smiled. “Well, I’m not the happiest now after that little show you put on last night.”

Olivia looked at her hands. “Let's talk about it” Jamie began.

Jamie told her daughter patiently about her story of bullying. Of course, she omitted the hard stuff, having in mind she was only five. Oli listened to her carefully, asking her some questions like _why didn’t they like you if you’re so cool_ , which obviously warmed her heart.

“Mum, what did you do when they said those things? Because I don’t know what to do when that happens.” the little girl asked in a serious tone.

“What do you mean?” Jamie was certainly confused. “Is there anyone at school saying bad things to you?” Jamie started getting nervous.

“Well…” Olivia started sucking her thumb, a habit she had since she was a baby, like a sort of comfort. “Oli, you have to tell me those things. Come on now” Jamie commanded.

“There’s an older boy, Bart. He’s eight, and he’s always calling names to some of my friends. Sometimes to me. But he always does it when no one’s looking. And he says if we tell the teachers they won’t believe such ugly little rats. He calls us rats!” The girl sounded angry at that last statement.

Jamie couldn’t believe it. That her little daughter was experiencing that and they didn’t have a clue about it.

“Don’t worry love, your mum and I will sort this out. Okay?”

Olivia nodded at her mum.

“Is that why you used those words at mum?” Jamie asked her.

“Yea… he told me “your mums are cows”, and that made me so crossed. So, when mum told me that she was pregnant I got crossed; that’s why I called her that.” Olivia confessed, looking at her hands again, repented.

“Why would having a little sibling make you cross?” Jamie tried to get to the point.

“Because then you wouldn’t love that much anymore” She pouted.

  
 _There it is_.  
….

After Jamie told Dani about it, everything fell into place. Although both of them talked to Olivia about how their love towards her would never change, the little girl was still a little awkward around Dani. That made the blonde a little sad, but she knew she'd come around eventually.

Monday came and Dani knew she had a very long day ahead. She had to talk to every teacher about the bullying situation, to try to make their best to eradicate it as soon as possible. She talked to her friend Rebecca; she was Bart’s teacher and tutor. They had agreed Becca would talk to their parents and inform them about the situation; also, they prepared bullying awareness talks which will be held in every class in school.

After lunch break, Dani was talking to Becca about how awful she felt that she hadn’t realised what was going on with her daughter sooner.

“Dani, you cannot blame yourself. You have a lot on your shoulders, it’s impossible to have everything under control.” Becca tried to calm her.

“I’m… I’m not feeling so well.” Dani told her, as she seated on the teacher’s room couch quickly. I feel dazed, like I’m gonna faint.” Dani warned her friend.

“I’m going to take you to the emergency room.” Becca decided, as she helped Dani to get up and led her to her car.

“Becca, please, don’t tell Jamie. I don’t wanna worry her over probably nothing.” she begged, and Becca nodded.

While in the waiting room, Dani started feeling worse, and as she tried to get up from the chair she collapsed. A nurse came to get her and took her inside so the emergency doctor would check on her.

Becca got scared and decided to call Jamie.

“What the fuck?!” Jamie sounded angry. “How didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I’m, I’m sorry Jamie, Dani thought it would be nothing and she didn’t want you to worry.” Becca said, embarrassed.

“I can’t fucking believe this woman.” and she hung up.

As Jamie entered the hospital, she started feeling nauseous. She hated hospitals with a passion. On top of that, she was worried sick about Dani, not having a clue on what had happened to her. When she got to the room where Dani was, Becca greeted her outside.

When she saw Dani on that bed, with that intravenous saline drip, she broke down.

“I can’t. I can’t be here. I-” Jamie couldn’t even talk. Rebecca held her, getting her out of Dani's sight.

“I think you’re having an anxiety attack, Jamie.” The brunette’s chest went up and down heavily as she struggled to breathe.

“Take deep breaths. I’m going to call Owen.” And so she did.

When he arrived, Becca went inside again to be with Dani. Owen was a little scared to see his friend in that state.

“Jamie, what 's happened. You’re scaring me” Owen was going to ask her again not getting a reply, but then she started.

“I’m terrified, Owen.” she confessed. “I’m not even sure if I’m a good parent to the child I already have, now I’m having another one and I don’t know if-”

Owen stopped her, holding her shoulders. “Jamie. Breathe.” She let out a huge sigh, as she wiped her tears.

“Now listen to me. You are an amazing mum, I know it first hand. And actually, anyone who knows you knows it. You and Dani make the most amazing team, and Olivia is a young smart happy little lady, who looks up to her mums.” Owen comforted her.

Jamie sniffled. “Wow, I think it’s the first time you tell me more than two sentences without cracking some kind of joke.” Owen laughed relieved.

“Now come on in you drama _queer_ ” He said playfully, and Jamie rolled her eyes. “You’ve got this”.

...

  
The doctor was telling Dani and Jamie about the blood test results. Dani squeezed her wife’s hand so hard it was beginning to look purple.

“Mrs. Taylor, it seems you’re suffering from a minor preeclampsia.” The doctor announced. Both women frowned at the term used.

“It is a condition that appears in some pregnancies. The symptoms can be many, but it seems you’re only getting high blood pressure...not that it’s not important. Good news is, it’s very mild. Nevertheless, I recommend bed rest during a week, doing the minimum. Avoid situations which can cause distress, no working, no sexual relations.” the doctor said and Dani looked at her wife, who at the same time looked at the doctor.

“So, following those instructions everything will be fine? The baby 's alright? She 's alright?” Jamie asked all of these questions rather quickly.

The doctor smiled. “Yes, I reckon. I'll prescribe you some medication. In one week you’ll go to your gynecologist with the test results I’m going to give you, so that he or she can see your progress. Is that alright?” The doctor asked them.

“Of course.” They both replied.

When the doctor left the room, Dani searched for Jamie’s eyes, but she still didn’t look at her.

“Jamie, look at me.” She begged.

Jamie hesitated for a few minutes, finally giving in.

“Are you mad? Please don’t be mad.” Dani’s voice was a plea.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again. I had a fuck-frigging anxiety attack Dani. You don’t hide these things from me.” Jamie was upset.

“I’m so sorry Jamie. It wasn’t my intention, I didn’t want to worry you over nothing. But it seemed it backfired.” Dani felt awful.

“Just promise you won’t do that again.” Jamie was serious.

“I promise.” Dani said.

Jamie leant to give her a kiss on the lips.

…

  
Hannah arrived at the hospital with a very worried Olivia.

‘I’m so sorry, she insisted and insisted on wanting to see Dani. She was so upset.” Hannah pouted.

When Olivia entered the room shyly, with her thumb on her mouth, Jamie got out to leave the two alone.

“Hey baby, I’m fine. Come here.” Dani said sweetly.

Olivia climbed up the stretcher and hugged her mum as tight as possible.

“You’re gonna choke me Oli!” Dani laughed.

“Mommy I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to tell you those awful things. You’re by no means a cow; in fact, I think you look like a beautiful swan. You know, like the swan princess from the book mum always reads me before bed?” Olivia’s eyes beamed with excitement.

“You’re so special my love.” Dani kissed her on the forehead, moved by her daughter’s sweet words.

“And also mum, I’m actually excited about the baby. I’m going to help you to take care of him.. or her!” She sounded so excited.

The others observed the scene from outside the room, smiling wide.

…

 _Never a dull day in their lives_. Olivia was sleeping like a log, being exhausted by the events of the day.

“What did your _ma_ say?” Jamie asked her wife once in bed, as she knew they had been talking on the phone earlier.

“Well I certainly didn’t tell her about today, I don’t need more drama. And… she told me she’s coming at the end of the week. She’s gonna stay for a week.” She announced.

Jamie Sighed. She knew her mother-in-law was a handful, but she reckoned her wife may need her mum in moments like these, too. However, she could see the worry on Dani’s eyes.

“There’s no need to worry. In fact, it’s very convenient.” Jamie assured.

“Oh yeah?” Dani looked up, as she was resting her head on Jamie’s chest.

“I think so. My birthday is on the weekend she’ll be here, so… I reckon we could use a nanny. Don't you think?” Jamie looked at her excited.

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Dani said, clenching on Jamie’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback gives me motivation to keep writing <3


	5. Tea party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I swear I love writing about this little cute family, it just warms my heart.  
> I find this particular chapter very sweet, and really hope you think the same <3  
> Always eager to read your feedback!  
> Next one Jamie's getting older, let's see how she likes that (spoiler: not much)  
> Also, do you think this chap was too long?🥲  
> As always, take care
> 
> xx
> 
> pd: here I leave you the little playlist I listen to while writing them <3  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3B1y0aqERz74MhuXyp5HqP?si=e4XC2Q5TT-iiElrUrQhVFw (added some new ones this week)

“I’m absolutely sure is going to be a girl” Jamie said, convincingly, ignoring how Dani was kissing her neck softly, for the third time.

“Yeah, sure, sure. But like, can we have this conversation in another time? I’m trying something here.” Dani sounded annoyed.

“But listen. Truly, I have this feeling in my gut. We’re having another perfect little baby girl.” Jamie tried to sound as cool as possible given the fact that Dani had begun directing her right hand towards the edge of her underwear.

Jamie had the habit of sleeping in her underwear. Pajamas? She didn't know that term. Actually, before Olivia came, she used to sleep in - only - some knickers; even though most of the days she’d wake up completely naked (because of the events of the previous nights). However, with a little girl around the house, she couldn’t take those kinds of risks anymore. 

This time though, she wished she’d had some more clothes on. Dani’s teasing was beginning to feel unbearable.

“Jamie!” Dani let out a frustrated, little scream, and then she bit Jamie’s earlobe, knowing that was her wife’s absolute weak spot.

Jamie couldn’t help groaning. Dani knew perfectly well how to make her lose her mind in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck, Dani. Stop it! You know damn well we cannot do it, why are you torturing me?” Jamie sighed desperately.

“Sure we can, you’re just overreacting.” Dani fought her.

“The doctor said a week without sex, it’s simple. I’m not risking your health or our baby’s.” Jamie lectured her, trying to ignore how actually horny she was feeling. 

The chemistry between them had been otherworldly since the very first day they met; they both were very sexual people, and they’d surely had a hard time when they had to be apart or not able to have physical contact with each other. But this time, Jamie knew Dani was being childish, and she wouldn’t give in.

“Alright then. Don’t come at me complaining when you’re all needy because _may I remind you_ that my mum arrives in two days, and we’ll not be having sex with her in the house. 

“That’s just bullshit. We’ve fucked many times when your mum was visiting us.” Jamie knew what Dani was trying to do there. Surely, when her mother-in-law would visit them, they wouldn’t be as comfortable or relaxed around their intimacy as normally, and maybe Dani would find it awkward at first, but they always ended up doing it anyway.

“Is it? We’ll see then.” Dani challenged her.

Jamie rolled her eyes in frustration, gathering all the strength in her to get up of the bed and start the day, trying to avoid a stupid argument with her wife. She kissed her quickly on the lips before heading to the shower, Dani replied with a very much fake _I hate you,_ being left all frustrated and alone in bed.

Dani had had a rough week. She was used to having a very structured work routine, and her family dynamics were pretty regular too. Now, she had been almost a week moving from the bed to the couch, and from the couch to bed; she had been acting like an insufferable child towards her wife, she was aware of that, but she couldn’t help it either. Being almost five months pregnant plus not being able to work or do anything remotely productive, while her wife and her daughter would spend almost all day away from home, away from her, made her incredibly upset. Added to that, her mum was coming in a couple of days, and she wasn’t at all prepared for what hurricane Karen Clayton meant in her actual state.

Jamie wasn’t precisely the most patient person in the world, not even with her own child. However, Dani was her absolute weakness; she’d have endless amounts of patience with her, and sometimes that fact irritated her a bit. Nevertheless, she knew Dani wasn’t having the time of her life lately, so she talked to her daughter about making something special for her that Friday afternoon.

They told Dani a white lie; her wife thought she’d spend the entire day alone given that Olivia had to attend one of her ballet friend’s birthday, and Jamie had to take her there and stay with her. It broke Jamie’s heart to see how Dani’s eyes watered when she told her, then acting as if everything was totally fine.

“Do you like it?” Jamie asked Oli, when she showed her how the flower arrangement for Dani had turned out.

Jamie and Oli had picked up the most beautiful flowers from the Leafling to make Dani the most special bouquet. They knew she adored flowers, and she was the happiest when their home was full of them; the colors, the nice smell, it just brightened her day.

“Oh mum, I’m absolutely sure she’ll love it.” Olivia answered, making Jamie chuckle. Apparently, her daughter had been picking up a lot of fancy words from her literature classes at school. Now, she would use terms like _however,_ _positively_ , _in fact,_ and it just made both her and Dani so amused.

…

She was sure Dani would be napping. It was very funny to her that she and her wife were so different sometimes. Jamie would totally hate napping (excluding after sex naps); since she was a child, she loathed it; however, she had got used to it over the last nine years, adapting a little to Dani’s habits. Also, she knew Dani was sleepier than usual because of the pregnancy.

When the two entered their apartment, there was silence. Oli put her ear against her mum’s room, and she giggled.

“Mum’s snoring.” she covered her mouth so she wouldn’t wake up Dani by laughing.

They started preparing the afternoon tea. After Jamie picked up Oli from school, they went to Tesco to buy lots of different biscuits and lemon pie, which they all loved; then they went to Dani’s favorite American bakery ‘Ophelia's’ , and they bought some doughnuts she absolutely loved because they reminded her to the ones she used to eat in her childhood, back home in Iowa.

Everything was ready. The food, the bouquet in the middle of the lunch table. The afternoon light entered through the living room's giant glass windows, the air was warm; it was perfect. Jamie knew the sound of the teapot whistling would surely wake her up. So it didn't take long for them to hear the doorknob twisting, and there she was.

It was the cutest sight; Dani’s sleepy hair was all over the place, she was wearing Jamie’s favorite _home wear_ t-shirt, that old Blondies one. It was extremely worn out, but for some reason Jamie couldn’t get rid of it. She thought at the back of her mind, maybe it was because it’s the one she wore when she first met her wife.

“Surprise!!!” Jamie and Oli shouted, making Dani open her eyes widely in surprise.

Olivia went running and clung to her mum, earning a soft scold from Jamie, who had told her on numerous previous occasions that she couldn’t do that now her mum was too pregnant. Dani kept holding her daughter in her arms, now moving her to stand on her hip, as she moved towards the table and Jamie.

“What’s all this? Weren’t you at a birthday?” Dani was super excited having their girls home.

Jamie approached them and grabbed Dani by her waist, kissing her a couple of times. 

“Hey!!” Olivia started separating them and their mums laughed.

“Well, Oli and I noticed you were a little sad this week, not being able to do basically anything. So, we made up that birthday thing to have time to prepare all this.” Jamie explained.

“We thought it would cheer you up.” Olivia said sweetly as she leaned her head underneath Dani’s neck.

Dani started crying, they were tears of happiness, of course. But she composed herself thanks to all the cuddles she received.

“Okay, now Oli come down, your mum can’t pick up much weight.” Jamie said, and then the three of them seated and enjoyed tea. 

…

By nine p.m, Olivia was already asleep. She had had PE class that day, and they had been playing football; on top of that, all the excitement and preparation of Dani’s surprise had left the little girl exhausted. Dani and Jamie were on the couch, each one at one side, their legs entangled.

"Why are you wearing that t-shirt? It's all buggered up. Looks cute on ya, though." Jamie asked her wife curiously. 

Dani giggled shyly. "I guess I just missed you. And I wanted to have you close, but given the fact that you had _abandoned_ me completely..." She faked a dramatic tone. "I had to settle for- at least - this." Dani brought the shirt to her nose, inhaling. "It smells like you."

Jamie looked at her with loving eyes. "You melt me, _blondie_ " they both laughed into the kiss because of Jamie's silly play of words.

The wives decided to have a bubble bath together. They barely did that since they became mothers, but, they took their chance now they were granted some alone time, which wasn’t the usual thing. Jamie was giving Dani a massage; she was seated with her back to the end of the bathtub, spooning her wife. Surely the little moans Dani let out (because of the pleasure of the massage) didn't help her _growing_ libido. Dani's back was full of accumulated tension, caused by the- already - heavy weight of her belly. 

“Fuck Jamie, right there.” Dani said with her eyes wide shut.

Jamie felt her own body become boneless. They had agreed before getting in the bath, that no sex was allowed, taking into account the doctor’s instructions. When Dani asked her to massage her, she didn’t even hesitate, but now… she was regretting it.

“Dani…” Jamie warned.

“What?” Dani looked behind her to find Jamie’s eyes, which were rather dark. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I’m sorry babe I swear it wasn’t on purpose.” Dani covered her own mouth, a pretty cute sight according to Jamie. “You’re gonna be the death of me” Jamie assured her, and Dani threw back his head laughing.

….

This Saturday was special. Not only did they have the doctor’s appointment where they’d know about Dani’s preeclampsia progress, but it was likely that they’d be able to find out their baby’s gender.

They had taken Oli to the Sharma’s. After the appointment, they’d go there and tell them the news and then have lunch together; they didn’t like taking Oli to hospitals unless it was extremely necessary.

“You’re going to scandalize the whole pediatric ward in that dress, damn.” Jamie teased her wife.

Dani was wearing a long dress, which showed plenty of her cleavage. It was buttoned of course, that way undressing for the ultrasound would be easy. Dani’s breasts seemed they were to explode any time.

“Shut up.” Dani scolded her wife amusingly."I don't know what else to do with them" Dani referred to her boobs.

“Well I certainly know a thing or two that could be made." Jamie smirked, making Dani tremble at the thought.

Jamie unfastened her seatbelt, and looked at Dani, holding her face with both hands. 

"That damned doctor better tell us we can leave this _celibacy thing_ behind or else…” She joked as she took Dani’s lower lip with hers, biting it softly. 

Dani gasped, letting out a little giggle.

….

Joyce was the doctor who had led them throughout Olivia’s pregnancy, and they were glad to have her again in this one. She was around fifty something, and she was just the sweetest. However, she fancied fooling around with Jamie because it amused her how grumpy she’d get, and Dani enjoyed it a lot, too. 

Dani got her blood tested again, so her doctor would be able to compare the results with the ones she took when she was at the emergency room. Now the three of them were seated at the examination room, waiting for Joyce to talk. Fortunately, there was good news. It seemed bed rest had really helped Dani’s condition; her levels of blood pressure were pretty normal now, and everything seemed to be in order. However, the woman advised them to give it one more week just to be sure.

“Joyce… be a hero here, tell me we can go back to our pleasurable activities.” Jamie’s voice sounded like a plea.

“Jamie!” Dani hit her arm scolding her.

Joyce laughed out loud. “Easy tiger, you surely can. Needless to say, nothing too rough.” it felt like a sort of lecture.

“So, let’s find out what my favorite pair of lovebirds are having this time.” the doctor went on. “Although, I must say Jamie, you better start accepting you’re having a boy, I think you might love that.” The doctor teased her, knowing for a fact Jamie had a clear preference for having another girl. She had previously told her boys were too much of a mess; having grown up with two brothers, she surely had a point on thinking that.

Both her and Dani saw her roll her eyes. Dani felt how Jamie was holding her hand very tight; she knew she was really nervous, more than herself even. After minutes which seemed to be hours, they saw Joyce slowly shaking her head. “You always get what you want you little brat!” She said looking at Jamie. “See here?" She said pointing out at the monitor. "You’re having another girl!” 

Jamie let out a little scream in excitement. “YES! I knew it, I just knew it!”. She couldn’t stop kissing her wife. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” she repeated between kisses.

….

Just as Hannah opened the door, Jamie started yelling “I won, I won!”. 

“It 's a girl?” Hannah asked excitedly. 

Dani nodded, looking at her wife going all crazy hugging everyone. Owen was sure Dani was having a boy this time, and Jamie had made a bet with him stating the opposite. Owen would joke about how him and her poor little Leo were only surrounded by women.

Dani observed how Olivia put her thumb on her mouth, looking down timidly.

“Hey _baby girl_ , come here!” She opened her arms and the little girl approached her shyly. She bent down carefully, and put her on her knee. “You’re gonna be the best big sis in the world, you know that?” She told her sweetly.

Olivia’s worried expression vanished, as she hugged her mum tightly.

Lunch was being exceptionally special, happiness was all around, palpable in the air.

“I’m so happy.” Jamie announced, at the same time as she put her hand on Dani’s belly sitting next to her. “Sorry I just wanna enjoy this feeling, given that it most probably won’t repeat again.

Dani looked at her frowning. “How so?”

“Well, the child factory's closed, you know what I mean.” She said metaphorically because of the kids being around.

“Who said that?” Dani teased her. And Jamie’s jaw dropped.

Hannah and Owen looked at each other, bursting into a laugh. And after a bit, Dani did too.

“I was just teasing, honey.” Dani kissed her quickly. “You can close your mouth now.” Dani laughed again seeing her wife’s cute grumpy face.

“I’m actually so excited, when my sister’s born, Leo and I can play mummies and daddies.” Olivia added proudly.

“Hey hey, we’ll see about that.” Jamie said, raising her eyebrow as she sipped from her almost finished beer.

They all laughed, and little Leo seemed to blush.

...

Dani took the opportunity to go to the kitchen to talk to Owen privately, as her wife was rather occupied by showing the kids her best impression of Donal Duck, which would always make them cackle.

"Owen" She whispered.

Owen suddenly stopped washing the dish he had in his hands. "Oh, are you going to tell me a dirty secret?" he joked.

"No!" Dani laughed. "I don't want Jamie to notice. I want to prepare a surprise for her birthday next week, and I need your help." Dani explained

"I'm all ears." Owen put all of his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave me your thoughts on the comments I’ll try to upload the next one ASAP 😙🥳 (comments=motivation)


	6. Worst liar ever, best wife ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!!  
> i hope you like this cute little chapter here, the sixth one already!  
> four more chapters to go, and this story will be wrapped.  
> as always, let me know your thoughts and also: any prompt of something  
> in particular you'd like to see (read) in this fic? before it ends!  
> you've got some power in your hands ;)!  
> take care,  
> xx

“Those reading glasses make you _so_ sexy.” Jamie uttered with her eyes fixed on a very concentrated Dani, who was grading her student’s papers.

“You’re horny.” Dani replied, giggling not even looking back at Jamie.

“Oh fuck off. I’m just complimenting you. You’re such an ingrate.” Jamie joked.

“Don’t swear!” Now she’s looking at her. Dani absolutely hated that Jamie would swear with Oli being around. It’s a given that that terror of a girl would pick it up the second she’d hear it. “See? you’re biting your lip. I know you too well Jamie Taylor.” Dani teased her.

Jamie couldn’t stand doing just nothing. She hated being unproductive; since she was a kid, she would find endless ways of entertaining herself; she loved building, rearranging or restoring things. She loved sports, if she wasn’t playing soccer with her little brother, she would be running or playing basketball with some of her few close friends. But now, she was just sitting on the couch drooling over Dani while she would painfully ignore her because of her teacher duties. Her _lovely_ mother in law and daughter were at the kitchen, cooking Olivia’s favorite recipe: “grandma’s _bestest_ american biscuits” (named by the girl, obviously), and every time, Karen would correct her saying they’re called cookies and not biscuits.

“I don’t get why can’t I just be at the shop. I’m not helping anyone seated here.” Jamie sounded frustrated.

“Oh, you’re not getting out of this.” Dani laughed ironically. “Besides, my mum specifically said: _do not let that wife of yours go to work the first day I arrive or else.._.” She looked over to Jamie.

The brunette huffed heavily.

“Go there and help them.” Dani faked a bossy tone.

“No bloody way. It gives me the shivers the way she adds unnameable amounts of sugar”  
Dani cackled at Jamie's remark.

“You’re grumpier by the day huh.” Dani loved teasing her.

“Well I’m getting older, I’ll let you know. In about a few days.” Jamie informed her as she wouldn’t know already.

“Oh yeah? I had no idea” She went along.

“Yeah so you really should make the most of this body while you still can.” She joked, faking a whining face.

“You’re a lost cause.” Dani shook her head, at the same time as she got up from the living room’s table and directed towards Jamie. She straddled her wife on the couch, her mother and daughter being too entertained back in the kitchen and out of sight. Jamie gasped not anticipating this sudden change of scene. Dani kissed her firmly on the lips, quick. Then, she started tracing the line of her neck with warm kisses, and Jamie couldn’t avoid grabbing Dani’s ass bringing her as humanly close as possible to her.

“Quick quiet make out?” Dani asked her cheekily, as if the answer could be other than yes.

Jamie didn’t even reply. Their mouths crashed against each other roughly; Dani trapped Jamie’s lower lip between her teeth, biting softly at first, and then hard. “Ouch!” Jamie uttered in pain. Dani giggled, as she took the opportunity to skillfully slide her tongue on the kiss, brushing against Jamie’s. They went on like that for a few minutes, gasping quietly, until the blonde had to break the kiss, in order to not end up just fucking her wife on the couch while they had company.

They separated at the speed of light as they heard steps coming towards the living room, their hearts beating too hard against their chests.

“Mum! Mum! Look, they taste delicious. They’re our best ones yet.” Olivia announced happily.

Both women took one cookie from the stray, and they noticed how the little girl looked at them with a concerned face.

“Mum, why do you have pink lipstick all over your face and neck?” Oli asked Jamie, innocently.

Jamie mumbled a quiet _fuck_. Karen was just standing behind the girl with her arms akimbo, looking at them with a kind of scolding look.

“They taste amazing sweetie!” Dani screamed exaggeratedly loud as if to let Olivia’s question slip away, and it seemed to work. She observed amused how her mum would shake her head. She couldn't resist and kissed Jamie sweetly on her cheek seeing how mortified she looked.

….

Jamie had felt a weird feeling in her gut when Dani passed by the _Leafling_ to tell her she would be coming home late that afternoon because she had a hairdresser’s appointment. Dani had stuttered at least three times to utter a sentence with such few words. She knew her too well to know she stuttered when she was nervous, but she didn’t find a logical reason for it, so she just let it go. However, she couldn’t quite get out of her mind the way Dani had blatantly lied to her when she caught her cackling to someone over the phone, and she had told her it was the plumber who had to come to take a look at the shower. A shower that worked perfectly fine? God, lying wasn’t really her forte. And there was no way she’d laugh like that at a joke some plumber would make over the phone. She hated lies, but she knew she would find the occasion to ask her why the hell she was acting this weird towards her lately.

It had been raining all the damn day, and a pretty big storm was being built up. She had finished her shift at the flower shop at seven, and she didn’t know why she grew enormously annoyed when she got home and Dani was nowhere to be seen.

“I don’t even understand why she would go to the hairdresser today, it’s raining non stop.” Jamie asked her mother in law as she sipped the tea she had previously prepared.

“Hairdresser? She told me she was meeting a friend, I think you misunderstood.” Karen was confused.

Lies, again. Now she wasn’t just annoyed, she was properly crossed, and both Karen and Olivia could see it. When she was angry, she’d totally go quiet; and it was for the best not to even try to talk to her, if you didn’t want to earn a curse back. Of course, she didn’t want them to be the scapegoat, so she just left to her room to take a long shower, waiting impatiently for her wife to come so she could confront her.

Just as she was drying her hair with the towel looking at her cranky face at the mirror, she heard an extremely sweet voice coming from the room.

“Jamie?” Dani called her.

Jamie took a deep breath. She thought about what her therapist had told her infinite times, _count to ten before you feel the need to raise your voice_. She really tried to, to calm down, as she saw her wife just standing there with her perfect angelical face, her cute baby bump standing out from her thin lilac short dress. No one would say that adorable sight of a woman could be a _shady liar_.

“You’re gonna catch a cold.” Jamie said in a very serious tone.

“I was wearing a coat, don’t worry.” Dani said smiling, not having realized yet what was going on.

“That’s how you greet me?” Dani teased her. But Jamie simply didn’t move from the bathroom’s door frame, or replied, for that matter.

Dani raised both her eyebrows at the same time she made her way towards Jamie, placing a soft kiss on her lips, which was not reciprocated.

“Are you mad?” Dani’s calm tone of voice made Jamie even more annoyed.

“Love the new hairstyle, suits you a lot.” Jamie said and saw how Dani’s expression changed immediately. “You’re gonna tell me what the fuck is going on or do I have to pack my things and leave?” Tamara, her therapist, wouldn’t be very pleased right now.

“Jamie, are you out of your mind?. First of all, lower your voice, my mother is out there in case you’ve forgotten, and our daughter's too.” Now _she_ was annoyed.

“Oh, and that gives you the right to lie to my fucking face not one but two times?” She didn’t back down.

Dani’s eyes watered. “Stop talking to me like that. And put a damn t-shirt on for God's sake." Dani said as she eyed to the half opened door. Jamie hadn't even noticed she was half naked, lost in her anger. She finally moved from the frozen spot she was in, and put some oversized pajamas t-shirt on. "I know you get upset when your birthday's near but this is--” Dani got interrupted.

“That’s just plain bullshit. This is insane. So you’re lying to me and this is suddenly about me getting older?” Jamie sounded hopping mad.

“I’m not talking to you until you’ve chilled the fuck down.” Dani whispered. “I’m going to help my mum cooking dinner, we’ll talk when we’re in bed.”

…

When Dani noticed how Jamie faked to be asleep when she got into bed, not wanting to talk to her, she resolved the only way she had to pull the surprise trough was to try her best to avoid her the next couple of days. It would be painful, because she didn’t want to hurt her, but she really wanted everything to work out right. She preferred her angry at her for forty eight hours, knowing how immensely happy she’d be after that.

Friday morning, March sixth. It was her birthday. She didn’t want it to be, but inevitably it was. She hated fighting with Dani, but she was too proud and wouldn't give in this time, knowing it was Dani’s place to apologize and explain herself about all the lying thing.

“Fuck!” She uttered, as she pulled out a grey hair from her bangs, wincing. _That’s what I needed_ , she thought, ironically.

The house was weirdly silent. She didn’t understand if she had slept in, or everyone else had just risen earlier than ever; thing is, she was all alone on her bloody birthday.

She was absently looking at the shop's ceiling, when she realized her lovely friend Hanna had entered and was calling her name, two, and three times now.

“Jamie, love. Happy birthday!!!” Hannah pulled her closer to hug her, tightly, and Jamie was finally taken out of her trance.

“Thanks, I, I.. honestly had even forgotten which day it was.” Jamie lied.

Hannah shook her head. “Honestly. I’m here to ask you a favor. But now I'm thinking it through, is so rude of me to ask you anything on a day like this--” Jamie interrupted her.

“You kidding? I don’t give a damn fuck about this day. Tell me.” Jamie tried to sound careless, but she did care.

“But I'm sure you have plans shortly." Hannah insisted.

"No, I don't." Jamie replied neutrally.

"Alright... so, do you remember, I gave Dani some manuscripts I wrote so she'd tell me her opinion about it and all that. I didn't get them back.” Hannah began.

Hannah was writing a book about raising and educating home schooled children, which she had quite a lot of experience of, given she had worked as both housekeeper and teacher of many wealthy-family children throughout the years. Therefore, she knew Dani's teacher perspective would come in handy; she highly valued her opinion.

“Well I guess she forgot about it. She's had a lot of work these days.” Jamie replied.

“Don’t worry love, it’s just that I have a meeting in right about an hour and they told me if I could bring all the manuscripts because they could be somehow useful. I mean, it’s kind of urgent. And Dani wasn't available right now” Hannah said impatiently.

“Of course, well I guess I could close the shop already, it’s not like I’ll have a lot of customers at this time of the day.” Jamie concluded. She kind of felt weird about Dani's unavailability, what the hell was she doing, she didn't have a clue. They had barely talked since their last argument.

The way to her house was filled with small talk, she appreciated Hannah’s company, but she wasn’t really in the mood for chatting, so the conversation led nowhere.

“To be completely honest, I don't have a clue where she might keep them…” Jamie started at the same time she opened her home’s door.

“SURPRISE!!!!”

Jamie’s jaw completely dropped. She couldn’t believe it, a surprise party. She felt dumb as hell because she hadn’t even suspected it being too lost in her stupid anger and grumpiness these last days. All her people were gathered there, with their best sincere smiles: Dani, Karen, Olivia, Owen, Leo, Rebecca, Mickey. MICKEY.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Jamie screamed, not believing her own eyes.

Her brother had left the UK five years ago to go work in Australia. During the first two years, they had been visiting one another a couple of times; however, given the giant distance between the two countries, and Jamie having a baby daughter, they ended up spending a whole three years without seeing each other.

She went running towards her - not so little anymore- brother. She literally jumped on him. "You _little fucker_." She covered him in kisses.

“Sis, I know you’re happy to see me, but please behave.” He joked.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out. Three years. Three whole years without seeing the man of her life. She adored Mikey with a passion; when she was able to fix her nerves, she noticed he was holding a very petite woman’s hand, while pointing out at her belly.

“WHAT?” She exclaimed. Ava, her brother’s longtime girlfriend was pregnant.

“But how is this happening, how are you here?” Jamie couldn’t get out of her astonishment.

“It was all her.” He looked over to Dani.

She found Dani looking at her with tender eyes, and a big, big smile.

“Well, not all me. Owen helped me a lot.” She admitted.

Jamie didn’t care about anyone else, she just crossed the living room to get to her wife and properly kissed her in front of everyone, passionately. All of the attendees started clapping and whistling, and Dani became red as a beetroot.

“I’m sorry.” Jamie whispered into her ear.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Dani replied, kissing her sweetly to reassure her.

…

“No but I swear I wanted to kill her. She’s stubborn as a bull.” Dani confessed to Mikey.

“She hates not being in control of everything all the time.” Mikey laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Dani laughed too.

“Hey you two, stop plotting against me.” Jamie uttered.

Only Jamie, Dani, Mikey and Ava were left in the living room by that time. Karen had gone to sleep with Olivia, as the little child had begged her to. Jamie and Mikey had had quite too much red wine, while their respective pregnant wife and girlfriend, could only drink non alcoholic apple liquor.

“I can’t believe you’re here, sprout.” Jamie told her brother, exultant.

“I can’t believe you still call me that. It 's embarrassing.” He joked.

“Shut up you little prat! You think because you’re gonna be a dad you’re such a know-it-all” She loved teasing him.

“You know she calls Olivia that.” Dani told sweetly.

“Of course she does.” He said endearingly.

…

Once Mikey and Ava had left for their hotel promising to see them just the next day, Dani and Jamie were finally alone for the first time in the day.

“Well I haven’t given you my birthday present yet.” Dani said mysteriously.

“What? As if this perfect day wasn’t the best present you could’ve ever given me.” She said, sincerely.

Dani smiled widely, approaching her in order to kiss her.

“You really think your day’s gonna end just like that?” Dani’s eyes darkened.

Jamie swallowed. “What do you mean?”

"Actually, I don't really know if you deserve it after how shitty you were to me the other day." Dani confessed.

Jamie opened her mouth ready to fight, but then she pulled back. "Okay, fair enough. I truly am sorry; and you're right--"

"I'm what? Didn't quite hear you." Dani teased her. Jamie absolutely hated to say those words, _you're right._

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You... are... right. I was...extremely grumpy, I hate getting older, I suppose. But I must say, this birthday was the best one yet." She admitted.

However, you know I hate being lied to, and you're the worst liar in the world, like really, they should give you the _worst liar in the world award."_ Jamie joked.

"Don't make fun of me!" Dani hit her arm softly. "It was a means to an end, I really wanted to see your true reaction seeing your brother after all these years." 

"I reckon they should give you _the best wife in the world award_ too, being honest." Jamie whispered, approaching her as she grabbed her hips tightly.

"We have a hotel night reservation, a suite in fact. " Dani announced. "So, I hope you’re not tired because I don’t think you’re gonna be sleeping much tonight."

Jamie’s eyes were shimmering, happier than a kid in a candy store.

“That’s if you’re not an old lady already…” Dani teased her.

“Wait and see, smart-arse.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3B1y0aqERz74MhuXyp5HqP?si=4Pkz0qBjRwihLhvO91pROw
> 
> i've got the next one almost finished, if i see you're eager (liking or commenting), i'll post it real soon!
> 
> also a QUICK QUESTION! how old do you think Jamie is now? curious to read your guesses  
> xx


	7. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> This chapter was originally longer, but then I thought I would cut it there because it was going to  
> be too long to read. So, something BIG was happening in the same day this chapter ends, but I guess  
> you'll have to wait for the next one (which hopefully will be posted soon).  
> Hope you like it :)  
> take care
> 
> x

“Good evening. Welcome to The Dorchester hotel, do you have a room booked for tonight?” The receptionist greeted the two women and they greeted her back.

“Yes, we do. Name’s Danielle Clayton.” Dani answered smiling awkwardly. It was so funny that she’d be that nervous about going to a hotel room with her almost ten year wife. Jamie chuckled at hearing her wife say Danielle, she knew she hated her full name with a passion. While the young receptionist searched for her name on the computer, Dani looked at her wife shaking her head, mouthing _you’re the worst_ , as she noticed how she laughed at her.

“Perfect. Here you are. A suite, is that right?” The young woman asked. When Dani nodded, she saw the woman frowning. “Oh, I think there has been a mistake, this suite has a double bed.”

Both women looked at her, puzzled.

“There’s no problem, I can switch you to one with separate beds.” The woman concluded.

“No, no. There’s, there’s a misunderstanding.” Dani started stammering.

“We’re married, so the double bed is perfectly fine.” Jamie faked a smile while taking the keys from the receptionist's hand.

The woman looked really mortified, as she apologized. She had totally misread the situation because of her quick misjudgment.

“This place is too fancy.” Jamie said to Dani in the elevator. “This must have cost you a fortune” She hadn’t considered that fact until now. “Dani.. how-?”

“Hush. Don’t worry about that, I have contacts.” Dani winked at her playfully.

Jamie frowned. “Are you cheating on me with the owner of this hotel?” She joked, faking a surprise face.

“That’s not funny.” Dani scolded her. “One of my student’s mother, well, her family really, is one of the main investors here, so… it almost cost nothing.” Dani smiled cheekily.

Jamie breathed now. “You know, kind of feels dirty to bring my _very_ pregnant wife to a hotel in the middle of the night.” Jamie’s eyes darkened at the realization.

“Actually, _I’m_ bringing you.” Dani corrected her.

Jamie bit her own lip, as she already started to feel a noticeable and familiar warmth in her low belly.

….

“Come on Dani, I’m going to fall asleep if you don’t come out of the bathroom right now.” Jamie was impatient.

“Coming!” Dani said, as she opened the bathroom’s door. She was wearing a fancy bathrobe, the hotel's, blonde waves of hair falling wild but perfectly on her shoulders.

“Phew!.” “ I really hope you’re not wearing anything underneath that.” Jamie said in a husky voice.

“Guess you’ll have to figure that out.” Dani challenged her.

“Come here.” Jamie pointed out at her own lap.

Dani didn’t need to be told twice. She straddled Jamie, and then she left a little kiss on her nose, her eyes smiling.

“Ugh, I’m going to need much more than that.” Jamie said and Dani giggled.

Then she kissed her on the lips, taking her sweet time there. Just before Jamie had the opportunity to deepen the kiss, Dani moved her lips to her neck, kissing it softly, and then sucking, wanting to leave a mark there.

Jamie moaned, and then let out a little cry when she bit her hard just on her pulse point. “Hey!” Jamie complained. “Be careful, I have a reputation.” Jamie joked, making Dani laugh.

“Oh yeah? Guess it shouldn’t be appropriate for it to see what’s underneath this then.” Dani said, holding the hem of the robe.

“Don’t fucking care ‘bout my reputation being honest.” Jamie said quickly as she untied the garment.

Jamie found her wife totally naked except for one thing; she was wearing a tiny white thong, with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it.

“Christ. This's too hot.” Jamie’s mouth was agape.

“Happy birthday again, I guess.” Dani smirked.

Although she obviously loved the little gift, the said underwear lasted not even five seconds on Dani, as Jamie took it off wildly.

\----

When Jamie got out of the bathroom, after the fourth round of the night, she found Dani half asleep. She went into the bed and started kissing her neck, whispering her name: “Dani, Dani, don’t fall sleep baby.” She kept kissing her, insisting.

“Fuck I’m sorry.” Dani opened her eyes. Jamie kissed her on the lips, smiling. “God, aren’t you tired?” Dani asked her, surprised.

“Oh who’s the grandma now, huh?” Jamie teased her.

“Well you’re not carrying a little human on your belly twenty-four seven, are you?” Dani replied.

“Touché” The brunette admitted.

They heard a knock on the door.

“Finally. Some fucking food.” Jamie exclaimed.

She headed towards the door, and had Dani been asleep, she would have made the scene of her life.

“Jamie! You’re naked!” Dani’s voice sounded desperate.

“Oh fuck.”

After having eaten a really questionable amount of french fries and burgers, the two women were feeling kind of exhausted. Dani observed how Jamie yawned a couple of times as they watched a rebroadcasted episode of some baking show. She cautiously pulled herself closer to her, trying to spoon her (with her belly limitations); then she left a sweet kiss on Jamie’s shoulder. That made her sleepier though, as she closed her eyes letting herself be caressed by Dani. However, when she felt a hand cupping her boob, she knew her intention was of a different nature.

“Fuck Dani, you’re insatiable.” Jamie turned back and crossed her leg around Dani’s waist, making the two of them be as close as possible.

“I…” Dani hesitated. “I brought something...thinking maybe, you wanted to use it on such a special occasion as this one.” Dani said mysteriously.

“What is it?” If Jamie was feeling sleepy before, there was no trace of that at that moment.

“But if you’re so tired, then…” Dani was playful.

“Dani, tell me.” Jamie kicked Dani’s butt unconsciously with her heel, making her wince a little.

Hence, Dani got up from the bed, completely naked, delighting Jamie’s eyes which followed her every move. When Jamie watched Dani pull the strap-on out of her bag, she gasped.

Dani looked at her, playfully. “Do you want to fuck me with this, _daddy_?” Dani used this word knowing perfectly well the effect it had on Jamie. They didn’t have many kinks in bed but, she knew this one would drive her wife completely crazy.

“Get your arse here. Now” Jamie commanded.

\-----  
**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

“I! won’t! have! my! hair! cut!” the little girl repeated for the third time.

Jamie heavily sighed, impatiently.

“Dani!” She yelled. “Come here please”

“Baby, I can’t move right now, I’m resting.” Dani yelled back from the living room.

She was eight months and a half pregnant. Her legs and specially, her ankles, were swollen due to the severe fluid retention at that point; that morning, she had insisted on cleaning the whole house, ignoring Jamie’s several attempts to make her sit down and just rest and let her do the cleaning. Jamie had taken an early maternity leave in order to take care of her wife, who was at a point where she could barely do anything by herself because of her huge belly. To be completely honest, Dani had been insufferable lately those days; she had terrible mood swings: one minute she said she was perfectly capable of working, and that she should be teaching her students and then the next, she’d be crying because she couldn’t bend down to tie her nike trainers (the only pair of shoes that fitted her at the moment). Jamie’s patience had a limit though, so they would end up arguing because of the dumbest reasons. Certainly, Jamie didn’t have enough patience to deal with Olivia’s whims at that point.

Jamie headed towards the living room to meet her wife, finding the cutest of sights: Dani was leaning against the couch, arms completely stretched out, her legs resting on a little bench; like it had been the usual lately, she was wearing one of Jamie’s super oversized vintage t-shirts, the ones she’d wear to sleep, when she wore clothes at all. The teacher just couldn’t stand any other type of clothes anymore, she felt too uncomfortable. Her eyes were closed, cheeks pink with flush, _fuck I’m so ridiculously in love_ , Jamie thought. However, she wouldn’t just miss the opportunity to tell her off.

“Told _ya_. You shouldn’t do anything in that state, not by a long chalk cleaning the whole bloody house.” Jamie told her.

Dani just hummed at her, not even opening her eyes.

Jamie sighed. “We have a sort of situation right there. Olivia just refuses to go get her hair cut. Why don’t we just let her be?” Jamie kind of begged.

“No way!.” Dani opened her eyes this time. “It’s too long Jamie, it gets tangled every frigging time after bath. Plus, Becca told me there's a lice outbreak at school. It's just, I want everything to be perfect for when the baby arrives."

Jamie frowned. “Olivia having shorter hair is going to make everything perfect?”

“Babyyyy, please.” Dani pouted, knowing that would make her wife melt instantly. “Bring her here, and help me convince her.”

Jamie rolled her eyes, as if it had been anything far from too easy for Dani to persuade her.

She kind of knew where all of that was coming from; Dani had talked to her about how proud she felt of the little family they had formed together, and how safe Olivia and herself felt with

Jamie. _I didn’t have this growing up_ , Dani confessed to her on several occasions. It’s like she felt a kind of urge that every detail in their lives had to be as perfect as it could be. Being almost

her due date, she felt that part of her even more noticeable, that vulnerability, and it didn’t hurt her to help.

“Oli, if you go to the hairdresser, you can sleep with us tonight.” Dani said excited, hoping that would make the trick after several failed attempts to get her to agree.

“No bloody way. I already sleep like sh-- awful. It’s a no from me.” Jamie warned them.

Dani gave her wife a death stare, knowing Olivia was considering her offer.

“If I can sleep with you, I’ll go.” The girl said giggling.

Dani extended her hand for Jamie to hold it, making her sit beside her on the couch. She kissed her on the cheek, sweetly, then she whispered in her ear, seductively: “I’ll owe you one.”

“Okay, okay.” Jamie finally yielded.

….

“My love you look so beautiful!” Dani’s voice was as high pitched as ever before, when she saw her little daughter coming into her house with a cute bob cut, which highlighted even more her big blue sparkling eyes. She couldn’t help walking towards her and filling her with kisses. She mouthed a heartfelt _thank you_ to her wife, knowing how much of a rock she was being to her lately, attending all of her cravings and complaints, and also taking perfect care of their daughter almost by herself. She felt so, _so_ lucky.

Nevertheless, Jamie cursed her luck throughout the entire night. She peeked at her wife snoring like a sailor, with her huge bump facing the ceiling. The little girl was tangled in Jamie’s leg like a monkey on a tree, she just couldn’t move; she knew for a fact if she tried to relocate Oli, she would wake up and start crying, and that’d be far much worse. Next morning, when she woke up, she felt each and every bone in her body aching; she must’ve slept two hours, with any luck. And now, she had to prepare breakfast for the three of them, and then, she had to take Olivia to school, and she was feeling fucking exhausted.

“Morning my sweet girls” Dani said in her usual high-pitched voice she used when she was utterly happy. She stretched her arms exaggeratedly, and then tried to catch the two of them in a big hug.

“Auch, ma, you’re belly's crashing me.” Olivia complained.

“Ugh, sorry, sorry.” Dani snorted. “How did you sleep babe?” She asked Jamie, innocently. Not having a clue of the absolutely horrible night she had had.

“Like hell.” Jamie didn’t lie.

When she came back home, the only thing in the world she wanted to do was sleep. She needed it, she had been sleeping pretty bad lately because of Dani’s own trouble falling asleep because of being heavily pregnant. But Olivia sleeping with them that night, had been the last straw. She was in charge of everything that had to be done those days: work calls, making sure the Leafling employees were doing their tasks right; dressing Oli, helping her with homework, bathing her, putting her to sleep. Then, she was in charge of food as well, buying groceries and cooking. She had been dealing with a lot of stress and at that moment, she really feared how difficult would be when they were four instead of three.

She didn’t even say _hi_ to Dani, she went straight to bed and let herself crash on it.

“Well hi there, too.” Dani said sarcastically as she entered the room.

“Tired.” Jamie said without even moving her position on bed, facing down.

Knowing her too well by then to know she was in a grumpy mood, she let her rest. Then she went to sit on the couch to try to entertain herself by watching some dull tv show; she didn’t, though. So, she decided it was a good idea to go to the flower shop near their house, and buy some flower arrangement to make the living room look cute.

It was eleven p.m. now. Jamie had slept for about two hours and a half. When she got up from the bed to pee, she found she still felt like shit. She exited the room in the same clothes she had left the house that morning, her tiny bun was now all over the place, eyes swollen.

“What the hell’s that?” Jamie asked in disbelief, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Oh, someone’s still cranky.” Dani uttered, while placing the big floral arrangement on the living room’s long table. “They’re flowers, of course.”

“I’m not dumb, I know they’re flowers. Please tell me someone delivered them to you.” Jamie felt her jaw tense.

“Then I’d be lying.” Dani laughed, not noticing Jamie’s growing annoyance.

Jamie wasn't only utterly annoyed by the fact that she bought flowers from another place than the Leafling's, which she hated, but because of her going out alone on her state.

“So, let me get this straight. I do everything around here, like literally everything. Leaving work to be here with you, taking care of homework, baths, meals so my wife who's almost NINE months pregnant can rest and take it easy, and you decide it’s such a wonderful idea to put yourself in danger and go to get some fucking flowers on the other side of the neighborhood?” Jamie sounded irritated, and angry.

Dani just stood there, mouth agape, staring at her. “Well, I’m sorry, I-”

“Sorry doesn’t cover it, _love_ ” Jamie interrupted her talking sarcastically.

Jamie went back to their room, slapping the door behind her. She felt so frustrated, feeling like everything she did wasn’t enough. Then, she felt guilty, having talked to Dani like that; _but damn she really fucking tests me_ , Jamie thought to herself.

Dani gave her around ten minutes, and then she entered the room with caution. “Do you hate me?” She asked as she covered her face dramatically like shielding herself, sitting next to her in bed.

“Dani, not really in the mood to talk right now.” She warned her.

“But we should totally talk.” Dani insisted.

Jamie hated that. She hated that she insisted on something she had previously said no to. Dani waited for five more minutes, still no answer.

“You really had a bad night, huh?” She asked softly, as she extended her hand to take Jamie’s, pulling it towards her to make her come closer.

“Fuck, Dani. Don’t touch me right now. Why do you always do that?”

“Okay, God, that’s it I'll leave you alone.” Dani blurted out.

Jamie closed her eyes with a winced expression.

“Wait, wait. Don’t leave. Stay here with me just… let’s not talk right now. Give me a minute.” Jaime gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3B1y0aqERz74MhuXyp5HqP?si=XTlM6HZ1R4SXT3etZ8vLRg <3  
> let me know your thoughts about the story! helps me and warms my heart :)  
> pd: would you guess the baby's name? (two names, really) one begins with E, the other with R ;)


	8. Massages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I really enjoyed writing this one, I just love their dynamics in this AU, they're just too cute to handle, even when they "fight". Lots of fluff in this, a little smut? (unexpected, I know) lol. Next one, they'll be four!
> 
> The following chapter, is one of my favorites really. There's a lot of backstory about when they first talked about having kids, how it developed, their views on it, how it happened, why Olivia is called Olivia. (Have to say someone left a comment a couple chapters ago, saying they'd like to know about how they decided to become mums, so...). Lots of sweet stuff really. Also, I've changed the new baby's name like a thousand times, don't even know how she'll be finally called. Suggestions??
> 
> And then, only one more chapter to come! How sad, I adore this -not so little anymore- family.
> 
> I'm already writing another story, think you might like it. We'll see!
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> :))) xx

“You’re such a _Piscis_.” Dani said, shaking her head lightly.

They were still in bed, one next to the other. Jamie laying down, her back to Dani, the blonde reclined on the headboard; they had been like that, in silence, for a while now. Dani had been (much to her regret), keeping herself from talking, knowing her wife had asked her to give her a moment. But by then she thought, she couldn’t contain herself anymore.

Jamie chuckled, at her wife’s icebreaker line choice. Although she hadn’t been able to fall asleep again, she had kept her eyes closed, trying to recover from her exhaustiveness.

“What does that even mean?” Now she had turned around, supporting herself on her elbow, looking right at Dani.

“Well, all that _needed independence_ thing, that _leave me alone_ , _give me space_ stuff _._ ” Dani explained, quoting the words with her fingers in the air, like it made all the sense in the world.

“I reckon you’ve spent too much time talking to your mum over the phone lately.” Jamie let out a ironic laugh.

Dani observed her amusedly, but also, slightly offended.

“First of all, I like astrology very much, you know that. I love reading and learning about it, how depending on the day you were born, the place and even the hour, it can shape your personality. It has nothing to do with my mum.” She sounded very much like a teacher now.

“Oh yeah? Mm, I think all of that shit’s very convenient, in my opinion. Could be useful, indeed. Now every time you get on my nerves I’d just say it’s that ‘you’re such a Cancer’.” Jamie’s not so good impression of Dani’s accent made her wife's cackle inevitable.

Dani pushed her shoulder softly, but it made her lose her weak hold anyways , resulting on her crashing over the pillow.

“Hey!” Jamie complained.

“So I get on your nerves, huh?” Dani feigned offense.

Jamie hesitated her answer, on purpose.

“Sometimes, yeah. Very much, lately, I must say.” She looked at her cheekily.

“Well it’s not like you’re in your best of moods lately, are you? You’re not being patient with me ... _us,_ at all” She stressed the word 'us' purposefully, now caressing her big, big belly.

Jamie opened her mouth ready to fight her, but when she looked at her pout, she just couldn’t.

“You’re using our unborn child to win me over… low blow Dani, didn’t expect that from you.” She tried to sound serious.

“May I ask you…. maybe, only maybe... are you on your period?” Dani asked, looking at her wife while biting her lower lip, trying to suppress a smirk.

Jamie opened her eyes in disbelief, now sitting up straight in order to be at the same level as her. “You know I hate when you do that, it’s kind of misogynistic _ya_ know, blaming a woman’s character on her being on her period. Shameful.” Jamie's cheeks were notably pinker at the moment.

Dani laughed now, knowing that would be her exact reaction. “Well are you, or are you not? Answer me” Her voice sounding childish.

Jamie hated that she was right, of course. She knew the fact that her _fucking_ ovaries bleeding wasn’t exactly helping her on her current stressful state, which was her life now, when her wife was about to give birth, and she being in charge of absolutely everything.

“Yeah.” Just before Dani could even react, she went on. “BUT, that has nothing to do with that you keep on testing me, Dani. Christ, you just love challenging me, don’t you?”

“Maybe, a little.” Dani bit her own lip again. “Maybe I enjoy when you get all grumpy and bossy, but… only when I know there are big probabilities of amazing _make up_ sex later, which it’s not the case now so… this time, wasn’t on purpose.” She winked at her.

Jamie gasped, blaming Dani on the sudden heat that had exploded within her; knowing it was impossible for them in Dani’s state to have sex.

“You’re mean, you know.” She said, and then she winced a little as she felt a little cramp on her low belly. “Fucking shit.”

“Can I?” Dani asked for her permission, and when Jamie nodded, she started massaging her belly, very carefully. Her hands, as it always was the case, were warm, and Jamie surely appreciated that. Dani observed how her eyes began to close slowly, her expression now relaxed, and it felt amazing to acknowledge she could finally do something _for_ her, given that lately she hadn’t been able to do anything really. She felt pretty useless around her, and she definitely wasn't unaware of all the hard work her wife was doing.

“It feels amazing, thank you love.” Jamie expressed her gratitude, her eyes still closed.

Dani started tracing Jamie's numerous moles, spread throughout her toned stomach, with the tip of her finger, finding them so cute and at the same time, incredibly sexy. It didn’t matter that

she knew all of them by heart now, she'd appreciate them anytime she'd have her eyes on them.

Inevitably, Jamie fell asleep; Dani just kept seated there, observing the most precious sight on Earth for her: eyes slightly fluttering, cheeks flushed, her breathing light, beautiful reddish lips softly parted, she couldn't resist laying next to her, and place a soft kiss on her temple.

……….

Jamie was bending down next to the washing machine, taking out all of the clothes to put them on the dryer. She was actually loving the sight, whenever Jamie wore suspenders, her butt looked impeccable. Dani noticed she was doing it hastily, and then she remembered she hadn’t told her about the slight change of plans on her day.

“Jamie. You don’t have to pick up Oli today, Hannah's taking her and Leo to the mall, they're going to the movies." Dani smiled, feeling a little embarrassed at her slip. 'She called me yesterday to ask me if she could go, and I totally forgot to tell you about it.” 

“Oh God, that’s wonderful news really, I’m so behind with tasks today, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep before, I--”

Dani cut her off.

“Can you please stop for a second? You’re making me nervous. Come here, sit.” Dani moved her arms like a sign for her to come and sit beside her.

“If I don’t do things, then--” She said anxiously, as she approached Dani on the couch.

Dani took her hand, and kissed the top of it sweetly.

“You’re doing amazing, Jamie. I mean, could you possibly be more perfect?" She held her hands tight now. "But I need you to relax a little, please. I’m afraid if you keep on like this I’ll lose you before this girl comes out of me and that _can’t_ happen. I’d go crazy with two little girls around and no _super-hot-wife_ by my side.” Dani knew Jamie would appreciate the praise, and honestly, she deserved it.

Jamie rolled her eyes, and then smiled widely. Sighing heavily, she finally let her back collapse on the couch.

“No one’s gonna die if clothes aren’t ironed, and Olivia can pass a day without peanut butter.” They both chuckled. “And also, don’t tidy up Oli’s room again. Damn that girl’s so disorganized, she has to learn to keep her things in order.”

Jamie nodded softly, and then looked over to the telephone.

Dani hissed at her, to get her attention again. “AND, we pay good money to Lucas and Grace, you don’t need to be calling everyday and bossing them around, they know perfectly well how to handle customers and deliveries. I know that because on the contrary, you wouldn’t have hired them.”

Jamie finally gave up, and adjusted her position on the couch, to a more relaxed one. She admitted Dani had a point.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. Jamie observed Dani: she was wearing their wedding ring on a necklace now, her finger being too swollen due to the pregnancy to suit her. She found it too tender.

“Now I know I might be asking for too much but… could you, I mean, my feet are so swollen that a little massage would be amazing right now.” She put her best puppy face on.

Jamie sat right up, looking at her with her mouth half open. “Oh so that was all of this? You just wanted to take advantage of your wife’s superior skills to give massages right?” She teased her.

Dani cackled. “Pleasssssse?”

How could she deny that? Dani knew perfectly well she wouldn’t.

Jamie was -indeed- so good at it. Dani was moaning at the second, in relief.

“Fuck…” Jamie said quietly. “Could you try to be… less sexual?”

Dani pouted as she mouthed _sorry_. She just couldn’t avoid it, it felt amazing.

“You’re just so good with your hands, I should know.” Dani smirked, with her eyes still closed enjoying the feeling of Jamie’s hands on her feet.

“Dani…” Jamie warned her.

She kept on going, and at one point, Jamie frowned, confused. “How are your toenails painted? You can barely get to the zip of your trousers.” Jamie joked, although it was completely true.

Dani giggled. “Olivia did it.”

“Well I can tell.” She was glad she was able to change the direction of their conversation, she really didn’t enjoy suffering from extreme horniness. It had been almost two months they hadn’t had proper sex; it was an undeniable fact that both of them were very sexual, and that that part of their relationship was obviously a pretty important one. She was beginning to kind of lose her mind about the lack of it, and she had discovered the best way to get through it was to not think about it at all.

However, she seemed to have touched a really sweet spot on the sole of Dani’s foot, which made the blonde let out a moan which woke Jamie’s libido up again on the spot.

“Jesus Christ Dani.” She stopped the massage.

Dani opened her eyes at the sudden loss of contact, all flushed and confused.

“I’m sorry.” She smiled ashamedly.

Jamie pushed herself back on the couch, covering her eyes with her hands. “It's okay, just… just give a minute.”

Dani hesitated for a moment, but then, she ventured herself in search of Jamie’s weak point right on her neck. She started kissing her here, softly at first. Then, she flattened her tongue against it, making her shiver at the warmth.

“God, I miss this Dani...” and she stopped talking to groan, as she felt teeth right on the warm spot.

“What do you miss the most? What would you want me to do to you right now? or, what would you like to do to me?” Dani asked, whispering in her ear just to bite her earlobe after, knowing perfectly well that would make her shake.

“We can’t.” She said, not opening her eyes, Dani’s mouth still on her neck.

“We can… be careful. Tell me.” Dani insisted.

Jamie reached her hand slowly until it landed on Dani’s thigh, going dangerously up, caressing softly at the same time she pulled her loose cotton dress up, making Dani move away from her neck to properly look at her. “I miss your taste.” She finally said, looking at her fiercely in the eyes. And then she lowered her head down, to start pressing soft but firm kisses which began on her knee and then navigated up to the length of her thighs; when she placed wet, warm lips dangerously close to her centre, Dani let out a quiet gasp.

“You can be loud, _ya_ know, we’re alone.” Jamie said looking up, eyes dark, smirking. "In fact, I encourage you to."

Dani felt unbearably horny to function at that point.

“Lift up your hips.” Jamie commanded, and Dani obliged, making easy for her to take off her - already ruined - pale blue cotton panties.

Jamie didn’t hesitate then: she pushed Dani down until she’s right on the edge of the couch, and she’s kneeling on the floor, between her knees. One hand is holding her thigh in place, the other grabs her other leg and places them over her shoulder, giving her the perfect angle. She knows Dani won’t last long, not after all that time without intimacy. Her mouth is licking with intensity, her tongue hard into her; Dani’s loudness makes her more eager if that’s even possible, and she doesn’t think twice before circling her clit hard, just to suck then right on the most sensitive spot.

“Jamie, fuck!” Dani's totally out of her mind, unable to stop panting her name.

Dani’s hand grabs Jamie’s head hard to keep her just in the right place, holding tight as her hips roll against her mouth, matching her movements. As usual, she warns her, _I’m going to come_ , as if her wife doesn’t know her too well after all those years, to know when exactly she’s going to fall apart. Jamie’s relentlessness against her aching, swollen bud, makes her throb and tremble above her, and Jamie surely enjoys the show. Dani’s being so, so loud, Jamie’s ego’s up, high on the clouds. When Jamie purposefully brushes her teeth against her clit, Dani comes instantly.

Dani’s curses are just too filthy to name. And it takes her a good moment to come back to herself, and to reality. She wouldn’t have just yet, if it wasn’t for Jamie’s alarmed tone of voice.

“Dani… did you just…?” Jamie’s mouth was agape.

It took all of her strength to sit up, her centre still burning due to the aftermath of her orgasm, when she felt that part… quite too wet.

“You squirted?” Jamie was actually going feral .

It took a few seconds, just before Dani realized.

“Oh, fuck.” Dani said, too calm taking into account what had just happened.

“Was I _that_ good?” Jamie smirked.

“Jamie...please, don’t freak out, but I think my water just broke.”

Jamie’s face was as pale as the walls. And of course, she was positively freaking out.

It was indeed, a little early. However, their doctor had told them her second labor could come ahead of time; the baby was very well placed, they had been told, so it wouldn’t be much of a surprise. However, that didn’t stop Jamie from going absolutely nuts.

“It’s too soon. How is this happening? It’s my fault. I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have gone down on you. Fuck, I told you Dani, why don’t you listen to me?” Jamie kept ranting.

They were already in the car. Jamie had helped Dani into changing her underwear and her dress before they headed to the hospital; being absolutely anxious, Jamie had told Dani a thousand times the hospital bag wasn’t where it used to be. That way, Dani had had to go fetch it, finding it just where it used to be. She also had to be the one to find Jamie's car keys, which were exactly were they always were, Jamie being too nervous to even see them.

“Are you hurting?” Jamie’s scolding, anxious tone changed now, to one of preoccupation.

“No...not a lot, actually. Just feeling _very_ uncomfortable down there.” She smiled, wincing a little.

“It’s my fault.” Jamie went on.

“God Jamie. It’s uncomfortable because my water broke and a baby’s coming out of my vagina real soon. Has nothing to do with your mouth, believe me.” Dani sounded exasperated.

Jamie got quiet now. Dani knew for a fact she was absolutely freaking out on the inside, it had happened with Olivia, and she knew this one was going to be a wild ride for her too.

She placed her hand softly on her thigh, reassuring her. “Babe, everything’s fine. Our baby girl’s coming, all's good."

Jamie placed her own hand on hers, her fingers intertwined. “I should be the one calming you, not the opposite.” She smiled, embarrassed, as she brought their laced hands into her mouth, leaving a kiss there.

……….

“She had dilated two centimeters when we arrived in the hospital. They’re checking everything’s fine just to get her to the delivery room.” Jamie explained to Hannah over the phone. “Don’t tell Olivia just yet, though. She’s going to get all tiresome wanting to come, and I think we have a good while to wait yet. I’ll call you as soon as I have any news, I have to call my _dear_ mother in law.” She heard Hannah laughing from the other line.

It had been years, since Jamie had bit her nails last. She was so nervous, she thought she would pass at any minute.

“Miss Taylor?” A nurse called her, and she almost fell from the chair. “Are you going to be present at your wife's labor?”

She wanted to be, really. She was at Olivia’s, and she made it through all the way, until she saw her little hairy head coming out of Dani, and just then, she fainted. Wasn’t her proudest moment, she didn’t - at all - wanted all eyes on her when all the attention should be on her amazing wife and the fact that she was giving life to a perfect tiny human, not on her. However, she knew how important it was for Dani, for her to be there holding her hand. They had talked about it many times in fact, Dani had told her she needed her there, but she knew how much it impressed her, and that it’d be alright if she missed it. But she wouldn’t, she would never.

Many thoughts went through Jamie’s mind while Dani held her hand so tight she thought she’d break it; she thought about how their life had changed once Olivia was born, how they were before and how they were now. She wondered, and somehow feared, the changes this little life, so expected, would bring. She found herself fearful, but also excited, and tears were already pooling in her eyes, ready to stream down her face at any moment.

“You’re so brave, babe. You can do this, I’m with you.” Jamie repeated, once, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3B1y0aqERz74MhuXyp5HqP?si=ZDeAYVguR2u8-cYd3QBGvw (my playlist, feel free to follow me on Spotify If you'd like!)
> 
> As always, comments, suggestions, kudos, are more than welcomed, and mean a lot to me!!  
> Please, let me know your thoughts, and if you liked this chapter. The fluffy dynamics etc, it helps me otherwise I feel like you didn’t like it hehe🙏🏼
> 
> <3!


	9. Chapter 9

**Six years ago**

“I fucking hate kids”, Jamie said rolling her eyes in huge annoyance, as three little children - apparently siblings - ran like crazy, screaming their little blonde heads out around the table she and Dani were having dinner.

Dani, at the exact same time , observed the scene with a, some would say, _stupid_ smile, considering it extremely cute.

As it was expected , the blonde looked at her wife immediately with big blue questioning eyes.

“Are you kidding me?. They’re so sweet!. I would’ve loved to grow up in a big family, with lots of siblings. I felt so alone as an only child; Christmas mornings alone... were the absolute worst”, her voice loaded with a nostalgic sad(ish) tone in her voice.

Jamie put back her glass of red wine on the table, as she swallowed just to allow herself to laugh ironically.

“Oh babe believe me, you didn’t miss a thing, I had two brothers growing up” Jamie lifted up two fingers in the air, denoting she considered it certainly too much. “and it was a bloody nightmare: they fight you, they _steal_ your things, they break your things, eat your food, run you ragged... don’t recommend it a bit”

“Oh shut up! You love Mikey, and you’re positively exaggerating”, Dani insisted.

“I assure you, I’m not." Jamie drank from her glass again.

“Well then I guess the ‘having children conversation’ isn’t going as good as I expected”, Dani giggled.

She actually had thought quite… a lot about it lately. She just didn’t know how to bring up the topic, fearing Jamie would overreact, or shut herself off, as it was the usual when she felt she didn’t have the control over something.

Jamie spat out the wine on the spot, all of it landing on her favorite pair of jeans.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not these jeans, fuck.” Cursing was for sure, one of her coping mechanisms.

Jamie was a rather rigid person, in a way. She didn’t enjoy not being in control of things happening around her, in her life or at work. She took pleasure in taking very good care of her belongings: she didn’t precisely grow up in a healthy family, and although she would always have food on the table, she definitely couldn’t afford wasting money on trivialities.

That way of thinking had persisted over her adult life, and she wasn’t willing to change at that point.

Dani observed her for a moment, then she tried to help her knowing there wasn’t actually much help to give, trying hard not to laugh.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, there’s...not much to do at this point”, Jamie couldn’t hide her cranky mood as she wiped hard on the reddish stain.

“If I knew you were going to get this nervous I wouldn’t have brought it up”, Dani excused herself, clearing her throat.

“I’m not, I’m not nervous, it’s just, I didn’t expect it? I guess”, She was positively nervous, and Dani knew that. She gave off all the signs: her fake sided smile, the nervous twitch on her right eye and she was biting her inside cheek.

“Babe, we’ve been married for four years now. And we dated for almost two years before that. Actually today, anniversary dinner, remember? - Dani specified- if something...this is expected."

It’s not that Jamie hadn’t imagined -at all- that that conversation could take place; she was fully aware of how much her wife adored children. She had seen her with her little students, how caring, loving and patient, she was with them. And being completely honest, she had imagined her once or twice being pregnant, but she thought it as something so far and difficult to achieve; she hadn’t truly considered it. Their married life was everything Jamie could have dreamed of; she was actually embarrassed of how much in love she was with her. They had their little arguments, the occasional fight, but God the good parts were so much more, and so much better, she always thought of that. She wasn’t sure she’d be ready to share that everyday life and most of all, Dani, with some tiny human.

“Dani... maybe this is not a conversation we should have in a restaurant? Not telling you I don’t want to talk about it, or that I’m closed to the idea or anything. It 's just... I want to enjoy this night: you, and us, our day.” Jamie tried to sound reasonable.

Dani followed every word that came out of her mouth with a kind of frowned expression, nodding her head. Her elbows were on the table, as she supported her face between her hands, leaning slightly forward.

“Also... your posture is really... distracting, not exactly helping me concentrate on anything else happening right now”, Jamie uttered, smirking, fixing her eyes on Dani’s -considerably- big cleavage.

Dani looked down at herself, noticing the new angle her change of position was showing. Her very tight satin black dress - Jamie’s favorite- was arguably ,dangerous, and it wasn’t the first time Jamie hadn’t been able to look Dani in the eyes while she was wearing it.

“Argh, excuses!”, Dani joked.

“Okay, alright. Do you really want to have a baby? Be a mum and all that?” , Jamie asked in a very, very serious tone of voice, which Dani knew for she was faking.

Dani hesitated, half smiling , “Yeah, I do.”

“Well then let’s go home and make one,” Jamie replied, smirking, proud - maybe too much - of her brilliant move.

Dani couldn’t help chuckling, “I swear to God you’re impossible!”

“The check!”, Jamie called the waiter’s attention.

......

**A couple of months later**

“Are you seriously not talking to me?” Jamie kept drying the dishes Dani handed to her, right after she washed them.

“I guess that’s a no .” Jamie went to the shelf to place the dried dish there.

Coming back to her place, she insisted again.

“Dani, talk to me, this is ridiculous.”

But Dani still didn’t.

That evening, they had had dinner with their friends, the Sharma’s, who had recently become parents, they had a little beautiful boy, Leo. Several times throughout the course of the night, the _baby subject_ had been brought up into the conversation, Hannah asking if they were considering it yet, knowing too well Dani was looking forward to it. Owen had made one or two remarks too, towards Jamie, about it, but she always found the way to deviate the issue, and that drove Dani so, so mad. It wasn’t the first time she did that; actually, every time she tried to come up with it, Jamie would change the subject or make some excuse in order to avoid it.

“For fucks sake” She mumbled. “Alright. I need a cigarette.”

And with that, she left towards the big kitchen window, leaning down on the counter, as she lit up the fag.

“Yeah, walk away. As you always do.” Dani uttered, quietly.

“What did _ya_ say?” Jamie’s eyes were fierce.

"Nothing". Dani replied, dryly.

Jamie laughed ironically. "Nah, say it Dani, and for that matter, stop being a fucking brat.”

“Oh, I am the brat?”. She got so nervous she let a glass fall off from her hands, breaking into a million pieces. She just didn’t care, and went on. “You’re the one who can’t stand talking about adult shit. Just tell me, tell me you don’t want that, be honest with me and stop letting me get my hopes up.” Dani sounded somehow hurt.

“Oh yeah, brilliant. Break things, it’s no problem, we have so much money to waste anyways” Jamie's sarcastic tone was evident.

“STOP FUCKING DODGING THE BULLET”, Dani screamed, as she had never ever before in her relationship with Jamie, and maybe even her whole life.

Jamie was looking right at her now, her puzzled look impossible to decipher.

“God Jamie, you’re the one who doesn’t talk to me! I need you to tell me what you think; what you feel, because it’s so important to me. I can take a no, I can. But I can’t take tiptoeing the fucking subject all of our lives and then become bitter at each other within the course of time.” Dani let it all out, finally.

“I don’t want to lose you”, Jamie said, her voice kind of broken.

Dani felt her heart sink.

“What do you mean? I, you’re not Jamie, never-”

“I don’t know. I don’t know Dani, I’ve been thinking about it. Of course I’d love to have a family with you. Having a little girl who looks like you, who talks like you, her nose all covered in little freckles, like you, all sweet and kind and funny, just like you. It’s just, it’s not easy for us. It’s difficult….and it’s expensive.” There it was. “And I’m scared that maybe we try and we fail and then you’ll hate me or you won’t be happy anymore with this and I’ll lose you. I couldn’t, I couldn’t take that.” Her voice now, broken.

Jamie couldn't contain the tears streaming down her face.

Dani walked to her, took the cigarette off her trembling hand, put it down, and held her face between her hands, as softly as she could, kissing away her tears.

“Listen to me, Jamie. Never, in a million years, I would hate you. You could try all you want, I just wouldn’t. You’re my best friend, and the love of my life, and nothing’s going to change that. Having a child with you, would be just a step more, a continuation of this love that I feel for you, something new, and equally ours. If we don’t get there, I would love you the same. Maybe even more, because as long as my days are with you, that’s more than enough for me.” Dani didn’t even try to back up from crying. “I just wanna know if you want to at least, try. There’s no wrong answer.”

“I do.” Jamie replied, quickly, and sure.

It was the second most important I do , Dani thought, Jamie had directed to her in the course of their lives together.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, little brat.”

And they kissed. And kissed, and kissed.

......

There were plenty of vacations not taken. There were many presents not given. There were no trips, much farther than those to the supermarket or those related to the _Leafling_ deliveries.

There was, however, very hard work put into the shop. Extended schedules. Dani taking all of the extra curricular classes offered to her, apart from her fixed position at the school. Jamie’s hands literally hurt from all the gardening jobs she took, even on weekends, even on special dates, even on the holidays.

Uncountable restless nights, some arguments, lots of make ups. Some very -reticent- monetary help was accepted from Jamie’s maternal grandmother, who said it would be her dream seeing her become a mother, and a much better one than her own, and being alive to see it.

And with all of that. They could, they could try. It wouldn’t be easy. It wouldn’t be quick. They knew that.

Clinical studies, endless blood tests, a couple of hospitalizations. Fertility medications which didn’t go easy on Dani’s exhausted body.

There were several nights spent crying. Jamie caressing Dani’s hair, cursing the fate as she observed Dani’s chest go up and down because of her heavy distress.

There were a couple of negative tests, even one false positive, more devastating. Until the one came. It was hard, and it took some time, but their Olivia eventually came. Olivia Rose, just like her great-grandmother, who couldn’t, unfortunately, have the opportunity to meet her.

And when they decided to take a second shot, now economically established, fully set up, enough savings: just the right amount of hope, not too much, not too little. This time was easy. And it came as a surprise, and they held onto it, embraced it, as it led them until where they’re now.

Dani’s dream had come true, she had her little big family. Her daughter had a sister, she wasn’t an only child like she was, and she wouldn’t have to dream about it, she wouldn’t have to beg and, unlike her, she wouldn’t have to ask Santa for a sibling, not wanting anything else in the world. She had given her all she didn’t have growing up, and that filled her heart with joy and pride. And Jamie knew then, that was also her dream, and she got lucky enough to share it with Dani.

……

“Eve Lilly Taylor. I love it, and I love you.” Jamie said as she placed a soft kiss on Dani’s temple.

It was late in the night when they took Dani to the maternity ward. They had a room for themselves, which Jamie really appreciated, observing how exhausted her wife looked. She was sleeping now, and she found herself incapable of looking anywhere else than her newborn baby girl’s face. She knew it was impossible to tell yet, but she swore she could see Dani’s little perfect nose in her, as well as in Olivia’s. Eve hadn’t opened her little eyes yet, but somehow, she was sure they would be the same shade of blue as Dani’s.

Little rays of sunshine started getting in through the window, and as much as she rushed to shut the curtains down, to try and give Dani more time to rest, she could already hear her stretching out.

She hadn’t been able to sleep all night. The nurses coming in and out to check on the baby, had told them she should try to sleep, that they would be checking on her little girl anyways, but she just couldn’t do that.

“Baby, you look awful” That’s the first thing that came out of Dani’s mouth.

“Oh thanks, I love you too.” Jamie replied sarcastically.

Dani chuckled. “Where’s the baby?” She was suddenly anxious.

“They took her to get some tests done. Check everything’s going as it should, which I’m sure it’s the case.” Jamie reassured her.

Dani smiled, relieved.

“Well then come closer and kiss me.” Dani smirked, and of course, Jamie obliged.

They heard the nurse coming in, and then they pulled away, embarrassed.

“Danielle and...?" The nurse asked.

"Jamie." The brunette replied shyly.

"So, Danielle and Jamie, your baby girl is absolutely healthy.” The middle-aged woman said as she placed the baby on Dani's arms.

Jamie observed, delighted, and feeling so, so in love, as Dani rubbed her nose softly against the baby’s.

………

“Olivia! What are those clothes?” , Dani was freaking out.

The little girl’s outfit made no sense whatsoever. She was wearing a pink ballet maillot under one of Jamie’s home-wear sweatshirts which suited her (obviously) too big, corduroy shorts and a pair of rain boots.

Hannah laughed awkwardly. "It was the clothes she brought on her backpack to change into to go to the cinema yesterday."

Dani searched for Jamie’s eyes. “Jamie, what the heck? You let her choose her clothes? She’s wearing corduroy and rain boots and it’s almost a hundred degrees out there."

Jamie’s cheeks blushed. “She told me you chose the outfit for her, I didn’t check the bag. Plus, you didn’t even tell me she was going anywhere!”

“I wanted to look as cool as mommy.” Olivia said proudly, looking up to meet Jamie’s eyes.

Dani gave her wife a scolding look, which honestly didn’t last long, given how exhilarating she felt about little Eve’s arrival. Rebeccah had visited them earlier, bringing Dani a huge cardboard her students had made for her, congratulating her, full of sweet words and cute drawings. Of course, she had cried.

“I want to hold my sister. Pleeeease!” Olivia insisted, having asked many times before but having been dismissed.

Dani couldn’t say no to that little perfect face, with those shimmering eyes, her little tiny bun, and the gap between her teeth; she couldn’t deny her the happiness of holding her little baby sister.

“Jay, help her come up to the stretcher” Dani said happily.

“Dani, the stitches...” Jamie warned her

“We’ll be careful.” Dani pouted , and she knew, in that situation, more than ever, her wife couldn’t say no to her.

Hannah observed the scene. "Come on Jamie, put yourself next to them, I'm going to take a picture." She said with joy, as she took a polaroid picture of the happy family.

……..

“For the hundredth time. No, I’m not leaving.” It still amused Dani they way Jamie’s accent got thicker when she acted all stubborn.

“Baby, you smell, and you really need to rest.” Dani told her, with a sweet smile on her face.

Jamie opened her mouth, offended. “You already told me I looked awful, and now that I smell. What’s your problem then?”

Hannah looked at Dani, and Dani in turn, looked at her, and they both cackled.

“Oi, what’s so funny? I think I’m lost here.” She sounded positively grumpy.

“Jamie, love. You really need to take a good, long shower, and rest. You haven’t slept for almost twenty-four hours. You need to be healthy, you have a newborn baby now.” Hannah reasoned. “Plus, I’m staying with her, and I’ll help her with anything she needs. Olivia’s taken care of, she’s with Owen and Leo. Everything's under control.”

Wasn’t a secret for anyone close to Jamie, how she hated not having control over things.

“Fine, alright. But, I’ll go home, have a shower, change my clothes, and eat something. Then, I’ll come back and spend the night with her.”

Dani shook her head slowly as she breastfed little Evie. “This a lost battle, Hannah. Thanks for trying, though.” The blonde finally yielded.

“You’re not going to get rid of me so easily.” Jamie joked, and then approached her to kiss her lips sweetly, and then, she kissed the baby’s head.

“See you in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is almost wrapped up!! Sad:(  
> I really hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Pls let me know your thoughts on the comment section <3
> 
> As always, feel free to follow my playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3B1y0aqERz74MhuXyp5HqP?si=gb_v7UPNQ32osdwOxNVEAQ  
> and I got a new one too!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7gUgZXTAXkCMrfUyUmXGVh?si=KhICLinUQv-inRGTyUQZmA
> 
> take care!


End file.
